


My One and Only.

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, sasunarusasu AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Sasuke’s POV. He moves to a new place, and finds someone who makes this place not so bad (I wonder who). They go through a lot of stupid high school drama together, so will they come out stronger than ever? Or will things get too messy to fix?





	My One and Only.

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own any of Naruto or its characters. I just love them.-
> 
> This is the longest fic I have ever written..-sigh- It feels weird knowing that it’s done. Anyway!, all I want is to bring enjoyment and entertainment by writing about those I love most (Naruto and Sasuke), so I really hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> (Also sorry about the format. Multiple chapters is too difficult! Hope it’s not too bothersome...)  
> (Also, also I actually love every Naruto character, so sorry about the babies I used for drama. You’re still my angels.)

I checked the fridge for something to eat only to be reminded that it’s still empty from just moving in. My stomach growled with disappointment.  
“Itachi,” I grumbled, “We need food.”  


”Okay Grumpy, let’s go,” he spoke as he walked toward the door, flicking me in the forehead with two fingers when he passed by me.

Itachi did all of the talking while we walked around town, and I did my usual following and observing. The village was small and it seemed like everyone knew each other no matter where you went. Itachi was constantly being welcomed into the village, while I got a soft, but held back smile in response. I don’t mind. I’d rather people not talk to me.

After my older brother and I were done getting our groceries for the week, we walked back home. This village is definitely the prettiest I’ve moved to so far, but the people seem too friendly for my taste. I prefer to keep to myself, and it seemed like they caught onto that well with how I portray myself. Good.

After unpacking the groceries and doing my best to avoid the conversational advances my older brother was making, I decided it was time for bed. I had to go to school tomorrow to register for classes for my senior year. The last time we moved was right before my freshman year, so it did bother me a little that I was having to move again right at the end of my high school career. On the bright side though, it definitely helps to stop people from getting too familiar with me.

You may be wondering why I don’t want people to approach me, but the answer is simple. Every time I’ve tried to become friends with people, they always expect more out of me than I can give them, so I just keep my distance. Girls always seem to think I’m super hot and mysterious and always drool all over me, which makes all the boys usually end up hating me by standard. The boys have nothing to worry about, though because I don’t even like girls. I’ve turned every single one of them down. I haven’t met anyone I liked, but I know girls aren’t where I want to look.

I made sure my alarm was set before I laid in bed and rested my eyes. An hour passed, followed by another two, and I still couldn’t sleep. I rolled over to check the time, which was 2:07am. I sighed and got out of bed, admitting defeat for now. 

After taking a sip of water, I walked toward the window only to notice a light in the house next door that was still on. And the golden blonde hair that illuminated in it. I suddenly felt myself exhale. I must’ve been holding my breath. I tried my best to move away from the window before he noticed me so blatantly staring at him. I leaned against the wall; my heart was racing.

I didn’t think to move toward the side of the room with my bed on it, so I had to go passed the window again. Dammit. I peaked out, hoping to whatever God(s) there may be that he wouldn’t see me like this. He still had his (beautiful) back turned, so I went across as fast as I could and sat on my bed. 

Why the fuck was I acting like such an idiot? I mean, yeah that was the most beautiful back of a man I had ever seen in my life, but come ON Sasuke! Get your shit together!  
....oh who was I kidding, I wanted to see him again already.  
I stood up from the bed again and snuck over to the window. I crouched as I slowly moved so just my eyes were looking out toward the other house. My room was completely dark, so I was hoping he wouldn’t happen to look over here.

His profile was showing now. He had a furrowed brow, the most beautiful blue eyes, and a pout on his face, it looked like he was browsing for something. That’s when he started to take his shirt off, revealing gorgeous tanned skin. I sat on the floor and hid away, my face still hot. That felt too dirty. After steadying my breathing, I laid down and put a pillow over my head to hopefully suffocate and die.

My alarm was blaring much too loudly and I groaned while rolling over to turn it off. It was 7:00am. I must’ve dozed off for a couple of hours, but it sure didn’t feel like it. I hopped into the shower while the water was still cold to helplessly attempt to wake myself up after such a restless night.

After getting ready and dressed in my new uniform (a white collared shirt with black pants, and I chose a navy t-shirt to wear underneath), I went downstairs to meet Itachi.

“The bus stop is at the end of the street right?” I asked while grabbing a banana to eat and making my much needed cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, at the closest corner,” he responded, sipping on his own coffee right after. Then his eyes moved toward me, “Your uniform looks cute on you.”

I glared back, “Of all the places you had to pick to move to, it was one with school uniforms. You’re lucky they’re neutral colors. If they had been orange, you would be dead.”

He chuckled, “As if you could kill me, Sasuke.”

I huffed and finished my banana before throwing away the peel and then grabbing my caffeine to drink.

After I spent the morning quietly with Itachi, I was off to the bus stop. I put my earphones in and waved goodbye as I shut the door. When I got down my front steps, my eyes moved up to get a better view of what was in front of me. I blushed when I saw the boy from last night there.

He started waving as one of his friends approached him, he had brown spiky hair and looked like he was wearing red eyeliner. “Kiba!” I heard the blonde say, with such a pretty voice. I tried to keep myself looking uninterested in the people in front of me while simultaneously trying to listen into their conversation. My head was down, watching the footsteps in front of me, and my earphones were still in with the music almost all of the way down. I couldn’t really grasp much of their conversation, but I only wanted to hear the sound of the blue eyed boy’s voice. 

That’s when I realized I actually wasn’t paying attention to anything else.

—BUMP— I covered my forehead, which was suddenly in pain, “Ouch, watch it!” was my immediate reaction as I backed up. My eyes caught blue ones turning around to look at me, and my heart stopped. He was just as beautiful as I imagined, if not more so. I noticed up close that he had little whisker like marks on his cheeks. Birthmarks, probably. His tan skin was very well accented with the yellow, spiky hair on his head, an the look on his face of confusion and attitude was too cute. Dammit.

“Me watch it? This is the bus —stop—, there’s nowhere else to walk to,” the boy said, pouting while rubbing the back of his head, “you were the one not paying attention!”

He was right, but I wasn’t about to admit that, especially since he’s the reason I wasn’t paying attention in the first place! I was distracted by the fact that he’s the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen. I went to retort, until his friend interrupted, “You should apologize for being so rude, new kid.” He stood slightly in front of the blonde, whose pout started to turn into a frown toward his friend.

My eyes glared toward the brunette who dared to speak during my first encounter with dream boy, “Hn,” was all I could bring myself to say, since he wasn’t the one I wanted to talk to.

“That’s it? First day and already trying to make enemies?” Kiba barked back.

“Who says I care enough about you to be enemies?” I said, crossing my arms in the process, my eyes looking toward the blue eyed boy, “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

The blonde watched as this encounter happened, but as soon as I was about to walk around the two, he grabbed my shoulder. My instinct is usually to shove people off..  
“Hey I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his head and unable to make eye contact, “I know you just moved in next door to me and I’m being an asshole. I can’t apologize for Kiba though, that’s just how he is. And he probably won’t apologize either.” He shot a glare at his friend.

I backed up slightly, finally shoving the boy’s hand off of my shoulder, “Yeah, okay,” was all I could manage.

“My name is Naruto Uzumaki,” he held his hand out, “and you?”

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha,” I put my hand in his. He was so warm.

“Oh my god, your hands are cold!” Naruto pulled back much too fast for my liking, laughing while he did it. Adorable.

I heard Kiba huff, unfortunately reminding me he was still here, “The bus is going to be here soon.” He turned toward the street and leaned against the bus stop sign. Naruto moved to stand next to him, waving me goodbye, with the cutest little smile as he did.

I turned away and started toward the corner of the street. When it was my turn to get onto the bus, I looked around for any empty spaces I could keep for myself. While browsing, my eyes met with familiar blonde hair. I felt my cheeks get a little warm. After furrowing my brow at myself for having feelings, I looked down beside me to see that the very front seats were empty, so I took them both.

Hidden Leaf High School was pretty big, and mostly outdoor, which I wasn’t used to. I had only ever gone to indoor schools before. After getting off the bus, I decided to immediately start walking toward the direction of where I thought the office was. I wanted to avoid anymore encounters with...a familiar voice spoke, “Hey Sasuke!” 

I pretended I didn’t hear, and kept walking. It didn’t work. The blonde was next to me in a second, “Hey you’re going the wrong way. You need to go to the office right?”

My eyes looked over to see blue, and then quickly away again, “Where is it?”

I could hear the smile as Naruto spoke, “It’s easier if I show you,” he decided. After yelling toward Kiba and others (so many others?) that he’d see them later, I was partnered with my cute neighbor. Shit, why is this my luck? Why did he have to be everywhere already? The one person who I can’t properly control myself around.

Naruto talked so much. It was refreshing, too because he never pushed me to say anything about myself. It’s like he sensed I didn’t want to speak, or maybe he really is the biggest chatterbox in the entire planet. The second option seemed most likely.

“We’re here,” the blonde pointed at the door to the office. “Well I’ve got to get to class! Hope to see you around soon, neighbor~” And just like that, I was watching his back again as he walked away.

After I got my classes, I walked around campus to find where I was supposed to go. My first period class was English in room 11A, so once I found that I walked in. Everyone was already seated, and all of their eyes were on me now. The reaction out of the girls was usual, the teacher had white spiky hair and wore a mask on his face, but what I noticed the most was the blonde hair. And the only empty seat in the room next to him.

Mr. Kakashi told me to take my seat next to Naruto. The girls were all whispering about me, which caused the usual glares from every guy in class..except Naruto. I took my seat, trying to avoid looking at the blue eyed boy as much as possible. “We’re neighbors in class too,” he leaned over to whisper toward me.

My heart was beating much faster than I wanted to allow. I could feel his breath on me slightly and it caused small shivers down my back. I didn’t even want to respond to him because I was afraid I’d sound as nervous I am. And I’m never nervous, I can’t start now. But to leave him without a response..  
“Yeah,” was all I could manage. I moved just my eyes to see big blue ones staring back at me. I looked away quickly, knowing I couldn’t last another minute in those eyes.

I’ve always been a straight A student. Everything was easy for me to understand and I was quick to finish all of my work, too. I had finished the paperwork Kakashi gave us. Not having anything else to do, I decided to glance at the boy next to me.

Naruto had his pencil on his upper lip, zoning out onto the other side of the room, resting his chin on his hand. The orange shirt he was wearing under his white was peaking out. My eyes moved to his paper, which was about halfway done even tho we had almost the entirety of class to finish it, and then back up to his face. Really, he was so fucking beautiful and I hated that. I hid my face slightly with my hand and looked down, trying to hide the blush creeping on my cheeks.

I heard a shift next to me and when I felt I was finally composed enough, I moved my hand. He was glaring in my direction. “What do you want?” I asked, speaking in a slight whisper, cold, but inviting. 

“Let me look at your work,” the blonde leaned over toward me a little more.

“Do your own work, idiot.” I hid my paper from him while shifting a little further away.

He pouted, “That’s so unfair! We’re neighbors both in school and at home and you won’t even share with me!” 

“Just because the world wants to curse me with your presence everywhere I go doesn’t mean I have to give you anything in return,” I barked back.

“C-curse? Excuse me, Mr. I’m-so-smart-and-cool, my presence is a goddamn blessing—“ Naruto raised his voice a little too much.

“Boys,” the teacher called out in our direction, “it’s not time to talk right now. Class is almost done,” he mused.

Naruto slouched in his seat and huffed, then attempted to continue the paper in front of him. I really can’t believe how much of a slacker he is, what was he even doing the entire class? We had so much time to work on it. I hate that I have so much interest in this idiot.

I put my notebook away so prying eyes couldn’t copy it, then considered what to do for the next 10 minutes of class. Maybe I could just glance at the blonde again...

My eyes met blue staring back at me, “What’re you looking at?” I asked, trying to hide my frustration of not being able to secretly stare at him.

Naruto fumbled a little bit, I noticed his cheeks were a little pink too, “I was just wondering if you could maybe help me with this, but I didn’t know how to ask a meanie like you....” He rubbed the back of his head.

I sighed and then moved a little closer toward Naruto. I could feel my heartbeat speeding up again, “Show me what you need.”

After helping him for the last 10 minutes (we were almost touching shoulders and I could barely catch my breath), the bell rang and everyone got up and left almost immediately. When I got out of the classroom right behind the blonde, the girls outside were swarmed around, staring and trying to talk to me, which was really them just screaming about how hot I am. I just continued to walk, trying to pay them no mind.

“You seem used to this,” Naruto spoke in front of me, turning his head so our eyes met again. How are they so blue?

“Well I mean, everywhere I’ve moved, the girls have always liked me and the boys always hate me for it. But I don’t have any interest at all,” I spoke without realizing how casually I was speaking. This damn boy is ruining everything about me.

“No interest, hm? Not even in the pretty girls?” He slowed down so we were next to each other now.

“Nope.” I only like pretty boys, like you.

“You’re a weirdo,” he shoved into me slightly, “also you just moved here. Wanna hangout with me and my friends during break?”

I shoved into him back, “Don’t act so familiar with me, loser. I don’t really like people and they don’t like me either. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Naruto laughed, “Well how can people like you when you portray yourself like such a bastard! Come on, as your neighbor, and your classmate, it’s my job to show you around.”

I snorted, not saying another word. He isn’t necessarily wrong, but even if I were to try and be nice, people are always unwilling to be around me. I guess I shouldn’t complain, though. The cutest boy just ask me to hangout with him.

When we got to the friend group (again so many people?), Naruto ran up. “Hey guys! This is Sasuke!” He pointed at me standing slightly behind him, “He just moved in next door to me,” he beamed.

A familiar voice spoke, “Why are you bringing that asshole around?” Kiba.

“Oh my god!” A pink hair girl was practically squealing at my presence, “You’re friends with the new kid Naruto?!” She ran up to me, “I’m Sakura!!! It’s so nice to meet you...” There was blush covering her cheeks and she was swaying back and forth slightly.

A girl with blonde hair and bangs covering one of her eyes followed right after her, also blushing, “I’m Ino! Ignore Sakura, she’s not even that cute and she has a big forehead...”

The girls started bickering immediately. Everyone around them ignored it, so I imagined it was pretty common. The introductions continued.

A boy with a bowl cut and the bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen, “I’m Rock Lee! You can just call me Lee! And you have such YOUTHFUL skin!” 

A boy next to Lee with red hair, no eyebrows at all, black eyeliner, and a heart tattoo on his forehead, “I’m Gaara.”

A boy with a black spiky ponytail, “This is such a drag, I’m Shikamaru.”

A chubby boy with spiky hair and potato chips in his mouth, “I’m Choji!”

A boy with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and lavender eyes, “I’m Neji and this is my sister Hinata.” There was a girl with purple hair and lavender eyes hiding behind him who gave me a small wave and then looked toward Naruto, a blush covering her cheeks. So she thinks he’s cute too, huh? Can’t blame her.

There were more too. Really, how can someone stand to be around so many people? I’m exhausted after just the introductions. People were asking me questions, the girls in the group especially. I wasn’t interested in talking to any of them, so as usual, I kept my responses short. My eyes glanced toward the blonde every chance I got without trying to look too obvious.

Naruto was laughing with Lee and Gaara, who were sitting together and holding hands. Neji and Hinata were there too, Hinata blushing while watching Naruto laugh and Neji glaring at Lee for making the dumb joke they were all laughing at. Kiba was sitting next to the blonde, his eyes in my direction, glaring. I glared back when I saw him, and then looked away. I didn’t want to be around here anymore. I stood up, putting my bag around the shoulder. “I’m gonna go get more familiar with the campus. I’ll see you around.”

Despite the girls’ protests, I was already up, turned and walking away. I heard some “Bye”s in response to me leaving, but didn’t bother to acknowledge them. I don’t know why it’s bothering me so much that Naruto is so friendly! I should have expected it with how he’s handled me moving next to him. He knows so many people, and so many people like him. He probably has a fling with Hinata. I saw how she was staring at him. If not already, she definitely has a chance. Naruto most likely isn’t gay.

Suddenly, my mood was extremely sour. I want nothing more than to disappear for forever. I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never been mad about another person having interactions with others before. I don’t remember ever feeling anything even close to this. I didn’t know what to do. I just met the guy, why am I like this?

“Sasuke.”

I turned around, snapping out of my turmoil for a second, surprised at the voice I heard. And slightly angry that it’s the exact voice I wanted to hear. “What do you want?” I barked back. I didn’t want him to be nice to me anymore. I want him to go away and leave me be. Go away, Naruto. Please.

“Let me show you around,” he insisted.

“I don’t need you to,” I kept walking.

It took a minute before I heard footsteps moving faster behind me, “Why are you so against me helping you?”

“Why are you so pushy to help me?” I almost wanted to turn around, but I knew I would give in and let him follow me around. I didn’t want that right now. I didn’t want that ever. Not if it made me feel like this.

“I want to be your friend,” he finally responded. I stopped, debating turning around again, but deciding to only look out of the corner of my eye. His eyes looked sad at me being so stand-offish. He probably didn’t get that from anyone. He’s so cute and bubbly, he has so many friends, I’m sure everyone is willing to give him anything he wants.

“You don’t even know me, Naruto,” I turned my head away from him completely. This is too much. I need to get away.

“That’s the point, you bastard! I’d like to get to know you. You live next door to me, you have nobody else here to be your friend. I want to be your friend,” he huffed, sounding angry at my responses. “Why are you so hesitant? Do you really not like me at all? If so, I can leave you alone. Tell me right now, I’ll stop bothering you. We can just be neighbors and classmates. Not friends, but I’d really like to be your friend!!”

I couldn’t say anything. I didn’t want Naruto to leave me alone forever, but I also did. I wanted these stupid feelings I have to fade away. I wanted to disappear. I still didn’t know how to respond, it had probably been a couple minutes, but he was still standing behind me patiently.

“Well, Sasuke, since you haven’t responded, I’m assuming you don’t mind if..” I looked over to see him grinning as he spoke, “..you let me show you around.”

That smile, his genuine kindness, his stupid big blue eyes.. “Fine,” I said coldly, continuing to walk ahead.

He was talking my ear off, telling me about every corner of this high school and all of the dumb memories he has with dumb other people there. I was half listening because I care about what Naruto has to say, but not about anybody else in his life. I know they’ll realize that they hate me, and I know they’ll take Naruto away from me when they do. I wanted to soak in the blonde before he disappeared forever. It was annoying.

“Sasuke~” Naruto spoke.

I was taken out of my thoughts, “Yeah?”

“What’s your next class? Break is almost over,” he looked at the time on his phone.

I grumbled, looking for my schedule, “I’m in class 27B for math next, actually.” Naruto’s mouth looked like it was about to hit the floor. “What is it?”

He laughed, “I can’t believe it, we have that class together too! Let me see your schedule!” The blonde ripped the paper from my hands before I could stop him. I don’t think I would’ve stopped him though, I’m curious too. Just how much of a curse is this boy to me? “Oh my god Sasuke! We have almost every class together. Except our 5th and 6th periods are swapped, but the classes are right next to each other!” 

There was no way. How am I supposed to handle being around him ALL the time like this? I didn’t know how to reply to Naruto, I didn’t know what to do at all. I was excited, which made me angry. What am I to do? “Oh great, I have to be around a loser like you all the time?”

Naruto shoved my shoulder with his palm, “Don’t be a bastard! The universe wants us to be friends, there is literal proof right here! You can’t get rid of me!” He stuck his tongue out.

I never want to get rid of you, I thought. Then I wanted to punch myself for thinking it. And I wanted to punch Naruto for making me feel it.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Naruto and I both have “U” last names, so we sat next to each other in every class. Even though we couldn’t talk much, it felt like there was constant conversation between us in silence. I’ve never felt so comfortable around someone before. The last two classes of the day were a little too quiet for my taste.

I stepped out of my class to see blonde hair stepping out of the room next to me, “Hey stranger. Wanna walk home together?”

I huffed, “I have to go in that direction anyway, so I don’t really have a choice.”

Naruto laughed, “Okay great! I’ve got to meet up with my friends first really quick though. Come with me~”

“That wasn’t part of the plan,” I only want to be around you, “I’ll just see you later.” I turned in my heels to walk toward the outside of school. A hand grabbed my wrist.

“Don’t be such a bastard! It’ll take not even 10 minutes and you already agreed to walk home with me,” he pouted, “Stick to your word.”

I rolled my eyes, pulled my hand away, and then followed quietly after Naruto. As we approached the group, Sakura ran up to me and said hello again, quickly followed by Ino, who was also working to get me to notice them. I did my best to acknowledge them just enough while really trying to listen into what Naruto had to say.

“Hey Kiba,” Naruto walked up to his best friend and tapped him on the shoulder, also ignoring the girls around us.

“Hey Naruto,” Kiba turned with a smile, until he saw me. His face went blank, his eyes cooler, “and Sasuke...” His eyes moved back to Naruto, “So is he just gonna follow you around all of the time now or?”

Naruto smacked him in the arm, “Stop being such a jerk.”

“Naruto’s the one forcing me to stick around him, anyway,” I scoffed slightly. 

A sharp pain was suddenly on my arm, “You too, Sasuke. Don’t be a bastard!” Naruto sighed and shook his head. “Anyway, Kiba, I was going to tell you that I’m not going to be able to make it to game night tonight...”

“You can’t come again? What’s been going on with you?” Kiba interrogated. “You haven’t shown up for the past month. So what is it? What are you hiding from us, huh?”

I stepped back slightly, not imagining this conversation to turn so fast, my eyes were stuck on the blonde. I could see the sadness in his eyes. He was chewing at his lip, his brows furrowed a bit, trying to play the sadness off as anger, but I could tell. Whatever was going on with Naruto wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. Not even with Kiba. It’s not his place to push for information Naruto doesn’t want to give.

I decided to interject, grabbing his arm and starting to walk away, “You promised to walk me home and I have to go home now.” I looked back at the crowd, who were all silent after the interaction, and when my my eyes found Kiba again, I glared into his soul. How dare you hurt Naruto.

We started to walk home together. I kept checking to see if any of his other friends would follow, but only Lee and Gaara’s eyes were still on Naruto. Everyone else had moved on. The blonde was silent. The usual sparkle in his eyes was gone, and the smile that painted his face vanished. He looked like someone had taken a piece of his soul and thrown it away. I couldn’t stand to look at him being so sad for any longer.

“Kiba is a jerk,” I spoke, unsure of how to comfort a person. I’ve never felt the need to do it before, after all. “You don’t owe him anything.” I really am useless when it comes to others.

After another minute, Naruto opened his mouth slightly, “My parents died in a car accident when I was really young, and I’ve been living alone ever since. My godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade have been helping me with my funds and occasionally popping in for a visit,” he choked a little, “but one day, Tsunade wasn’t feeling well and she ended up fainting. Jiraiya found her on the floor when he got home..”

I can’t believe he’s telling me all of this right now. I continued to listen as we walked.

“..He took her to the hospital. She hasn’t woken up since, but her body is healthy otherwise. It’s been about 3 weeks. There’s nothing that we can do except wait for her to wake up, if she ever does. I’ve been visiting her every week, but the only time I’m able to happens to be on our regularly scheduled game nights we’ve had for 3 years and I know everyone is mad at me about it..”

The boy I just met, who has made me question everything I thought I knew about myself in less then 24 hours, just told me something he couldn’t even tell his best friend. And what he told me was devastating. What am I supposed to say? I went to open my mouth to speak..

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Naruto rubbed his eyes and forced his mouth upward into a small smile, “it’s really unfair to tell you that story when we just met. For some reason, I felt it’d help me feel better if I did tell you. And I mean,” his eyes met mine, they were still a little red and damp, “it did kind of work.”

I couldn’t look away from the blue in front of me. I stumbled, “I’m sure Tsunade will be okay.” 

“She will be,” Naruto nodded, his eyes glancing away into the distance, the smile not wavering, “sometimes her being in the hospital with no progress made starts to make me sad, but when it comes down to it, Tsunade is the strongest woman I know and she’ll pull through.” He took a deep breath and then exhaled enthusiastically, “Wow it really feels better after telling someone about that.”

Naruto was hiding it from everyone he know. He didn’t have siblings or parents he could talk to about how he felt, which I could relate to because I didn’t have parents either, but I did still have my brother. Not that I talk to him much either. “My parents were both murdered when they went out to dinner on their anniversary one night,” my mouth started moving before my brain could stop it, “I remember them not coming home, I was 8 at the time. I remember finding out about what happened to them and the fit I had..” I’ve had 10 years to cope, but I don’t think it’ll ever truly heal, it hurts to talk about, but I can do it, “Itachi, my older brother, has taken care of me ever since. It’s just the two of us in that house. We’ve moved around from place to place every couple years or so for his job. It pays really, really well. The moving is the only downfall, but it worked out well because I never had to make and keep friends like people do when they grow up in one place.”

I’ve never shared this much with anyone before. Not even Itachi has heard me speak this much about myself. My eyes met blue ones again, they looked even sadder than before.

“Sasuke, I’m so—“

“Don’t, I don’t need to hear it. I’m okay now,” I glanced down, “Tsunade will be okay too. You can’t stop believing in her recovery.”

Apparently, this was exactly what Naruto needed to hear. It felt like the dark cloud looming over the both of us dissipated. He was back to his chatty self in a matter of seconds, the deep, dark conversations we just had were a thing of the past. I wondered if it really even just happened. Well, actually, what did just happen?

We arrived home together, and I waved at him slightly before continuing onto my house. Itachi won’t be home until late, if he even comes home at all tonight. I was thinking about how to spend my time, when I was pulled out of my thoughts again by a certain someone.

“Hey Sasuke, what’re you doing? Wanna just come over? I live alone, so you don’t have to meet anymore new people today...” Naruto spoke, a light blush was on his cheeks when I turned to look at him. How cute is he.

“Hmm...sure. I’d be home alone anyway,” I started toward his house instead. “I’m hungry though.”

“I’ll make you ramen!!!” He sounded way too excited. I don’t eat much ramen, but I won’t deny him feeding me. 

“Sure,” I followed him inside. His house was cute. It was very simplistic and surprisingly clean, except some clothes scattered around the living room. He had noodle posters on his walls and pictures of what I imagine were his parents, I could tell by the golden spiky hair on his dad, and then the other two were probably Jiraiya and Tsunade. Most things were orange accented, but there were also also blue and green and yellow things. He was so colorful, which was completely against my style. I loved it.

“Do you want chicken ramen? Is that okay? Or pork? It’s instant ramen so it’s not as good as the real stuff, but it’s still so yummy,” Naruto turned around to look at me just as I arrived in the kitchen.

“I’ll eat whatever,” I sat down at his small dining table and watched as he fumbled around to cook us food.

He talked the entire time he cooked. I was thinking about our previous conversation about Tsunade, but it looked like Naruto had completely forgotten that it happened. I doubted that, but I’m glad he felt better. I felt better too, after talking about myself, which was unusual.

“Here you go!” Naruto gave me a bowl of steaming instant ramen, “I’m really good at making instant ramen, it’ll be the best you’ve ever had! I eat it everyday...”

“This isn’t an everyday meal.”

“I could eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Are there any adults to stop me? No,” he stuck his tongue out.

I shook my head at him and then took the first bite. It was surprisingly good, but maybe I was just hungry. That’s probably the case. Naruto had finished his bowl practically instantly, my eyes widened when I looked over, barely halfway through with my own bowl. He looked so pleased with himself. “Wanna finish mine?” I pushed the bowl toward him, “I’m full now, thank you for the food.”

As if his smile could get any brighter, offering ramen is the way to do it. He finished the rest of it almost instantly and then took our dishes to clean. “Wanna play games, Sasuke?”

“We have homework, Naruto,” I rolled my eyes, “that first and then yeah, I’ll beat you at video games.”

He looked like I just punched him in the face, “What are you, my mom? And who says you’ll win, bastard!”

“Looks like I need to be, since you eat ramen for three meals a day and don’t do your homework,” I stood up to walk toward my bag by the door, “and I’ll win. I always win.”

I helped Naruto with his homework, he really doesn’t pay attention in class, and then we finally started gaming together. We were playing Mario Kart. To my surprise, he was a Peach main. I was Rosalina obviously, and I won almost every time. Naruto was getting so frustrated, he threw his controller down. “How did you win so much? Did you rig my game?”

“I told you already,” I smirked at him, “I always win, Idiot. It’s what comes with being the best.”

“I’m the best! I always win!” He groaned and pouted, “Nobody has beaten me at Mario Kart before, I am so mad at you!!!”

“Well I’ve beaten you, multiple times, you’ve obviously got to brush up on your skills,” I stuck my tongue out at him. He’s so cute when he’s angry.

My tongue out must’ve pissed him off even more because the next thing I knew I was being tackled onto the couch, “I’ll just beat you up in real life instead!” Naruto claimed, a devious grin on his face, “You can’t escape me now.”

He was pinning me down, his right hand holding my wrists above my head, his left hand on my left hip, holding it down while his legs pushed down on mine as well. I was trying to hide the blush creeping up on my face, “What the fuck Naruto! Get off of me!!!” I started wiggling to escape, but my hips were too close to his, so I stopped. How am I supposed to hide my face like this? I know my cheeks are red now, I can feel the heat. I hate how much I enjoy him on me like this. Please get off of me, Naruto...

Blue eyes were staring at me with a wonder I couldn’t pinpoint before he obliged and got off of me. The blonde spoke in a quiet voice, “Sorry, I got a little carried away...” he rubbed the back of his head, a nervous tick of his, “I don’t like to lose, but I shouldn’t have done that. We’ve just met and I...sorry...”

“It’s okay,” I didn’t like seeing him so disappointed and nervous, “I was caught off guard, don’t ever expect me to be in that position again. I’ll never be off my guard around you,” I challenged, smirking at him, trying to hide the fact that I was an absolute mess in the previous position we were in, and how much I would actually enjoy repeating it. “And I know we’ve just met but...” How do you speak about feelings? “...I mean, I’ve never had a friend before..” I didn’t know what else to say after that, too embarrassed to continue.

As if he knew exactly what I meant, he grinned, “So we are friends!” Naruto got off of the couch, “I wanna see your house then,” He started toward the door, “I’ll race you there!”

“My house?” I got up to follow after him. He’s gotten too cocky after catching me off guard. I’ll win here too, “and sure, I’ll race you. Prepare to lose again tho, loser.”

We ran as fast as we both could toward my door. I won by a slight second, and flicked Naruto in the forehead afterward, “Loser.”

He seemed super irritated with the fact that he kept losing to me, and I loved it. His irritation quickly dissipated and his eyes turned curious as we walked into my house. He started moving around, browsing through everything, taking in the entirety of the scenery. It’s the second time I’ve seen him so quiet. “Your house suits you, it’s plain and monochromatic.”

“I’m surprised. That’s a big word,” I arrived next to him in the house, “for such a big idiot.”  
Naruto punched me in the arm, so I returned the favor, “I will fight you, Naruto. And I’ll win that too,” I challenged, hoping he wouldn’t actually want to currently fight.

Thankfully, he only responded by sticking his tongue out again, “Let me see your room!” He ran up the stairs before I could catch him.

“H-hey! Wait! I didn’t even get to see yours yet...” He’ll know I can see into his room from mine! “You don’t get to just do that!” I chased after him, just barely too slow. I don’t know how he knew exactly where to go, but he was in my room before I knew it.

“Oh hey!” Naruto pointed out the window, “that’s my room! You can see it from here. We’re even now,” he declared, thankfully not even considering the fact that I already knew that was his room. I blushed a little thinking about the first time I saw him.

He laid down on my bed, “Your bed is super comfortable!!” 

“You’re too comfortable,” my eyebrow twitched. I walked over to my bed to drag him off of it by his ankles, “Don’t just do whatever you want in my house because I said we’re friends now.”

Naruto started kicking at my approach to take him off, “Whatever! I know you feel comfortable around me too! You’ve told me you never had friends and yet you act like the world’s best best friend while you’re around me, so shut up!” 

He was still kicking and grabbing at the head of my bed to stay on it. I was actually really enjoying this a lot, he’s right, but it’s not necessarily in the friendship way...I wouldn’t dare tell him that though. Especially not on the first day we met.  
He wasn’t budging off of my bed, just making the sheets all jumbled up into a huge mess. I decided to take a different approach.

I crawled over him, just like the position he had me in earlier. I grabbed his wrists and pinned him down so he couldn’t move anymore, “If you won’t get off my bed, I’ll at least stop you from messing it up any further.”

I tried to ignore the fact that I was straddling the first person I’ve ever had a crush on on the first day that we’ve met. Every interaction with Naruto today has made me feel like I’m a completely different person from who I was yesterday...and I loved it.

Naruto’s face was bright red, much like mine probably was when he had me like this, “Oh yeah Naruto? Can’t move?” I grinned at him deviously, “I bet you regret not listening to me now.”

He shifted below me, trying to wiggle out. I was trying to ignore the heat I started to feel, “Sasuke, let me go! I’ll get off your bed, I’m sorry!” He was still wiggling, which was throwing me off. My head started to feel dizzier and I knew it’d only get worse if I let this continue, even though I wanted to.

I got off of him and sat on the edge of my now-messy bed. It was quiet for what felt like forever. It’s not like I minded, but Naruto isn’t usually quiet. I wonder what he’s thinking about...

“Hey, “ Naruto paused, “Do you feel like we were friends in a past life?”

What an odd question. I knew the answer immediately, “Yeah, or something like that,” I added. Could’ve been lovers, after all.

“Hm,” he seemed very pleased with my answer, smiling so bright, “I’m glad you think so too. I don’t want you to ever leave my side, I decided. You just feel so comfortable.”

“You literally just met me, Naruto,” I moved away from him slightly, “You hardly know anything about me.”

“But I know more than most people!” He huffed back, “You even told me about your parents!”

I glared at him, “You told me something about your life, I felt it was only fair. Even Kiba didn’t know your story, what the fuck else was I to do?” I don’t know why I’m getting so angry.

Naruto stood up, clearly getting upset as well, “I don’t get it. We just established that we have a connection, but you’re mad at me because I want to spend time with you?”

Yes, you’re the only person I’ve ever felt like this around. I don’t know what to do, Naruto. “I mean we just met and you’re talking about spending all of your time with me. What about your other friends, hm? Kiba sure wouldn’t like that,” my stomach turned at the thought of him, “And we don’t want to upset your best friend.”

“He’s not my /best/ friend,” Naruto rolled his eyes, “I don’t even have a best friend!” His voice was a little softer after that last comment, “If I had to pick a best friend, I’d say it could be you. Or so I thought.” He ran his hands through his hair again. My heart was pounding, I didn’t know what to do. Why couldn’t I stop upsetting him? It’s what I do, right?  
“Sasuke,” Naruto moved a little closer to me, “I know it’s crazy that I feel the way I do. I was hesitant to say anything about it all day. I felt it since you bumped into me the bus stop this morning,” the blonde sat next to me on the bed, he seemed a little nervous, “I’ve felt like I’ve known you forever. It just feels so natural to be around you...”

My heart was about to burst out of my chest. I knew exactly what he meant, but he means it in a way that’s just friends! Best friends. I’m crushing on him so fucking hard, I want to vomit. And he has no idea. I should keep it that way. I wouldn’t want him to leave me. I still didn’t know what to say, though. I’m the worst.

“..I really mean it when I say I think you could be my best friend,” he said again. My eyes were on the floor, still just listening. After another minute, I finally figured out what I wanted to say.

“You can be my one and only friend,” I decided. I really meant it too, I only want Naruto. I’ll have to deal with his friends to be around him, but I’m more than okay with that if it means I can be around him.

I felt the warmth of Naruto as he leaned his head on my shoulder, and I could hear his smile as he spoke, “That makes me happier than you could ever know.”

Me too, Naruto. “Shut up, loser.”

—

We ended up going back to Naruto’s house because it was “less depressing” and “more fun.” I only agreed because there was no chance of Itachi interrupting when we’re over there. ...No, not for any dirty things! We just met today, gosh. I’m a man of taste. Or at least, I’d keep telling myself that.

How can I not want to attack Naruto at any given moment? He is too cute. The way he does everything is perfect. I cannot tell you how much I love how angry he gets at everything. We argue nonstop because he’s annoying, but I think he enjoys it too. He feels like the sunshine.

I had to leave. We had school tomorrow and it was already 10pm. Itachi was home when I got there, and of course, questioned where I was.

“Just out,” I replied.

“At the neighbor boy’s house?” he mused.

I glared and went up to my room. I didn’t dare let Itachi ruin my semi-good mood I was still in from being with Naruto all day. I missed him like hell already though.

I noticed the light next door was on, so naturally, I kept my room dark and peaked over. He was shirtless, and of course my mouth dropped slightly. I knew how he l felt through his shirt was hot, but looking at him? Completely different story. My cheeks were definitely red. I knew I shouldn’t be staring at him like this, so I snuck back outside of my room to re-come in and turn my light on. 

It looked like he noticed this because next thing I knew shirtless Naruto was by the window, waving to get my attention. I walked over to mine and flipped him off, actively ignoring the fact that he was still topless. He pouted at me before looking around, grabbing a piece of paper and a sharpie, and writing on it, “I never got your number! Mine is XXX-XXX-XXXX.”

I wanted to throw something at him so badly. I flipped him off again before begrudgingly taking my phone out of my pocket and typing his number in. I wondered what to put as his name...

“Loser☀️” is what I decided. He was the only person with an emoji by his name, too. It felt right and I vowed to never let him see it. Well, not unless he dates me...I shook my head, willing the thought away. 

I looked up to see the paper gone, and him pointing to his phone, expecting a text. I closed my blinds on him and then sent him a text.  
*To Loser*☀️*:*Goodnight.

Not even a second later.

*From Loser*☀️*:*Really? You close your blinds on me and tell me goodnight like that? World’s worst best friend.

I wonder what he put as my name in his phone. I knew I wouldn’t be able to find out unless I gave him mine. 

*To Loser*☀️*:*You were the one who was insistent on it, Naruto.

*From Loser*☀️*:*Yeah, well best friends should have each other’s numbers, Sasuke. I can give you friendship advice at any time of day now.

*To Loser*☀️*:*I will block your number.

*From Loser*☀️*:*You’re such a bastard!

We stayed up texting until 2am. I was the first to fall asleep. I know this because when I woke up, I had unread messages from Naruto.

*From Loser*☀️*:*Yeah, well when I was a kid, I had no friends. Everyone acted like I was such a burden because my parents had died and I didn’t have any real adult figures in my life.  
*From Loser*☀️*:*I mean, I was a pretty bratty kid, so it makes sense that nobody wanted to hangout with me!  
*From Loser*☀️*:*I was expecting a “you’re still a brat” response, but you must be asleep.  
*From Loser*☀️*:*Goodnight, Sasuke🌙

After getting ready for school and drinking my coffee, I went to leave to meet up with Naruto at the bus stop. I was stopped. 

“You’re in a hurry,” my older brother looked at me with a small smile on his face before flicking my forehead, “off to see someone?”

I glared at him and grabbed my forehead, “I’m going to school.”

“I’ve never seen you this eager to go to school. Not once. I know you were with neighbor boy yesterday,” his smile was still there, “I’m glad you made a friend, Sasuke.”

My cheeks were a little pink and I was extra mad at him right now. Must he always know everything? “Shut up, Itachi,” was all I could manage before I moved passed him to meet up with Naruto.

Kiba didn’t talk to Naruto at the bus stop, which bothered the blonde, but he tried not to show it. We sat next to each other in the middle of the bus, he was chatting my ear off, and I was looking up toward Kiba, who was a couple seats in front of us. When his eyes met mine, I made sure I radiated a “Fuck you” aura. He turned around immediately. I’d never forgive him for so obviously hurting Naruto. He’s known Naruto enough to know he always has a reason for his actions, even if they don’t make sense. I’ve known him for only a day and that’s common knowledge.

The first two classes were spent with me helping Naruto re-learn every subject during our work period, which I didn’t mind. It meant we were in each other’s space and I could look at him while he worked to figure out things he didn’t understand. After fourth period, we left to go to Naruto’s friend table for lunch. Everyone was there, and that included Kiba.

“Hey,” Kiba walked up to us, “I’m sorry Naruto. It wasn’t fair of me to yell at you like that,” he continued, “but it’s also not fair for you to keep hiding shit from everyone. We’re all here for you, we’re your friends.”

I could feel Naruto tense up beside me, “Kiba,” he started, “if you were really my friend, you would let me tell you when I’m ready. You have no idea what I’ve been going through and you chose to yell at me over it in front of everyone instead of yell at me in private.” His eyes glanced to me for a split second before going back. I’m sure Kiba noticed. Dammit Naruto, what was that? “The only thing friends should expect from each other is mutual trust.”

Kiba was speechless, everyone else had their eyes on the two boys, me included. Finally, the brunette spoke, “Mutual trust? You act like we’re all friends, but you’ve always held back around us and as soon as this new kid shows up, you haven’t left his side despite you saying you wouldn’t be available to see us. Mutual trust my ass. It’s like you never even liked us in the first place,” he growled.

I totally forgotten that Naruto said he was going to visit Tsunade yesterday. He had spent the whole day with me instead. I shifted over a little and looked at him questioningly. His eyes looked down and he spoke softly, “I messaged Jiraiya yesterday saying I wouldn’t be able to make it.”

“You ditched our game night to hang out with the new kid. You could’ve just invited him,” Kiba glared. The rest of the group was in silence, just watching the encounter happen.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to go,” I interjected, “I don’t like being around you.”

Naruto’s eyes widened at me and Kiba came forward and grabbed at the collar of my shirt, “I am real sick and tired of your shit attitude, new kid. You’re an asshole to Naruto, too.”

My eyes were hopefully burning his soul because that’s what I was imagining, but he was right. I’m an asshole.

“Kiba,” Naruto grabbed at his arm, silently threatening to force it off of me if he didn’t move, “Leave him alone. This is between us.”

“Why are you so protective of him?” Kiba shoved me a little while letting go of my shirt. He’s lucky I didn’t sock him in the face. Lee and Gaara had come closer to us as well, most likely to help prevent Kiba from trying to get too reckless. We were still at school, after all.

“I messaged Jiraiya yesterday saying I couldn’t make it to visit Tsunade,” Naruto began, ignoring Kiba’s most recent question, “because I finally felt like I belonged somewhere when I was with Sasuke.”

What? Did I hear that right? Everyone’s eyes were suddenly on me, and I glared them all down, before turning to direct the look at the boy next to me, “Naruto, what the fuck?” I muttered.

The blonde continued toward Kiba, “You’ve been right about me. I mean, I do love and care about you all, but you guys all have such special bonds with each other that I couldn’t ever compete with...”

Kiba looked shocked. Gaara started speaking, “I understand you, Naruto,” all eyes on him now, “We all have someone special here. I’m dating Lee, Shikamaru and Choji are best friends and practically inseparable, Ino and Sakura too, they’re always talking about how hot Sasuke is..”

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Lee joined in enthusiastically, “He’s right! Neji is always with TenTen, Hinata and Kiba have been spending so much time together...”

Kiba turned to glare at the bushy browed boy, “Lee!!!” he was blushing slightly. I looked over to see Hinata hiding behind her hands, seemingly willing herself to become invisible. Good to know she doesn’t have a crush on Naruto after all.

My eyes moved back to Naruto, who started again, “See, Kiba, you all have your person. When I met Sasuke,” his cheeks were reddening as he spoke, “well, I wanted him to be my person. Jiraiya understood completely and ensured me that Tsunade would too...”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Naruto wants me to be his person? I know he means just as friends, but he’s telling his other friends that he cares about me. I couldn’t help but feel upset that I felt so happy about it. I don’t deserve this.

“Naruto, stop doing all of this for my sake,” I said. Please, don’t ruin your life because of me.

“It’s not for your sake, Sasuke,” he glared at me before softening his face into a smile that made my heart melt, “it’s for mine.”

Stop doing this to me. “Naruto, I—“

“Shut up, stop interrupting everything,” Kiba ordered at me. 

I went toward him this time, his collar in my hand in a split second, looking into his eyes, “Never speak to me that way again, dog breath,” I pushed him off while releasing my grip, just like he did to me, “consider us even. Now make up with Naruto.”

I walked away at that. I was so pissed off. I didn’t want to be around anyone any longer. Especially Naruto. How dare he talk so casually about us like that? Saying shit like I’m his person and he wants to spend all of his time with me. If he knew how I really felt, he wouldn’t feel this way. And he wouldn’t be potentially losing his friends right now. Or maybe they’re convincing him I’m not worth it.

My last two classes were without Naruto, which was honestly a relief. I couldn’t stand the thought of being around him. My heart kept racing at just the thought. I was trying to figure out a way to avoid walking home with him, his classes were next to mine.

A figure was standing next to me, so I glanced over, “Want to be my partner?”

“Sure.”

He sat next to me, “I’m Sai.”

“Sasuke,” I responded.

We worked on our classwork together. Sai wasn’t very talkative, which I appreciated a lot. Definitely a good break from the blonde. He didn’t even need my help; he finished not too long after I did.

“I guess partnering up didn’t matter,” he smiled while setting his pen down.

“Hmm,” my eyes moved up to meet his, before flickering away, “you’re right.”

He laughed at that, “Are you always this cold with everyone?”

“I might be,” I rolled my eyes, “I liked it better when you were quiet.”

”But I want to know more about you,” he leaned in a bit, “like your preference maybe?”

“None of your—“

“I’d like to get to know you,” he insisted, getting even closer, “I think you’re cute.”

The bell rang. Thank god. I started out the door without giving a response. I hate that I moved here. These past two days have given me a headache. I thought I heard a familiar voice calling me, but I ignored it. I kept walking, not looking behind, hoping he knew not to approach me.

He never picks up on signals, “Sasuke...”

“Get away from me, Naruto,” I snapped. “I don’t want to talk to you. Stop following me.” I went home, the blonde choosing to listen to me for the first time. I couldn’t turn around. I didn’t want to see the look on his face.

My phone hadn’t buzzed since I left school. Why would it? I literally told him I don’t want to talk to him. Why would he text me after that? What the fuck was I thinking? 

9pm rolled around. The light in Naruto’s room turned on. I looked over. He closed the blinds. What the fuck was I doing?

The next day was quiet. I left early to walk to school to avoid Naruto. We didn’t speak in any of our classes. I spent lunch alone in the baseball field. I hated how much I missed his presence. I wanted to get rid of the feelings.

“Hey,” Sai brought me out of my head, “what’re you doing out here?” He sat next to me on the bleachers.

“I could ask you the same,” I didn’t want to deal with him right now, “Stop following me.”

“This is usually my hangout,” he mused, “you’re in my territory.”

“Ah,” I stood up, “I’ll get going then.”

“Sasuke,” he walked up next to me, “Naruto only dates girls.”

I couldn’t move, “What did you just—“

“Naruto isn’t gay. He won’t return your feelings,” he continued, “I can tell with how you look at him. But me,” his mouth was by my ear, “I’m interested in you.”

I wanted to punch something, and it was about to be Sai for being too close, “Shut up,” I growled.

“It’s better to get over it sooner than it is later. Do you want to spend the rest of your life chasing over something you’re not sure you’ll ever really have?” Sai provoked, and having backed off from my ear, speaking a little louder.

“Yes,” Naruto answered. Both mine and Sai’s eyes moved toward blue ones, “I would if I wanted it that badly.”

“I wasn’t asking you,” he snapped at Naruto. My eyes couldn’t leave the blonde. What was he doing here? And why did he look so fucking angry?

“Stop trying to involve yourself in mine and Sasuke’s relationship. You know nothing about either of us,” his voice was harsh, “Just because I turned you down doesn’t mean you can take it out on him.”

My heart broke. He turned Sai down. He really isn’t into boys. Sai was right. I wanted to leave again.

“Sasuke, don’t,” Naruto ordered, not even looking at me, “You stay there. I’m not done with you, either.”

I couldn’t help but obey. I was feeling so many things at once, but the instant I heard Naruto’s voice, my body relaxed significantly. It felt so nice. I hated it.

“Sai, leave Sasuke alone,” the blonde repeated, “he just moved in and all of the people I thought were my friends are being absolutely awful to him. I’m not really surprised to see it coming from you, but I’m pissed off and you’re not helping.”  
He was speaking through gritted teeth, his hands balled into fists, “Don’t toy with Sasuke’s feelings...”

“Naruto,” I raised my voice, “stop treating me like I’m something that needs to be protected.”

My eyes met blue, the anger showing and I wasn’t sure if it was directed at me or not, but I felt at least part of it was. “That’s not what I mean at all, Sasuke. I know you can protect yourself,” the harshness in his voice was still there, “but I don’t want to be the one you need to protect yourself from. So,” he looked toward the other black eyed boy, “Sai, it’s not that I didn’t didn’t date you because I don’t like boys. That was your deduction,” my heart skipped a little at that comment, “No, I didn’t date you because you don’t have genuine feelings toward me. You’re the fling type, we barely even know each other..”

“You barely know Sasuke,” he interrupted.

He’s not wrong.

“Sasuke and I have been moving at a pace that we’ve both been allowing. How we speak to each other is none of your business, but you really want to know?” His eyes met mine again, “I enjoy being around Sasuke,” he started to say before blushing, eyes wandering, “I mean, it feels like we’ve known each other forever.”

Sai looked toward me, “Is this true for you too Sasuke?”

I didn’t speak. Naruto was doing so much for me, but I didn’t ask for any of it. Why does he have to keep involving himself?

“Sasuke,” Sai repeated.

“Yes,” I answered without thinking, surprised at my honesty. 

Naruto’s expression toward me relaxed significantly before he changed it and looked back, “See Sai? Leave us alone.”

The black haired boy shook his head, a smile on his lips, “So that’s how it is then, Naruto? Fine, I’ll admit defeat..for now.” He walked away with a wave.

I finally got off of the bleachers. “You,” the blonde walked up and slapped me upside the head, “really are such an idiot, Sasuke.”

“Yeah,” was all I could say. I was exhausted and confused and I just wanted a break. 

Naruto walked with me in silence for a bit before speaking, “Wanna ditch our last classes?” He asked.

“What?” I thrown off by the suggestion.

“Yeah, I won’t be able to focus in class anyway. Let’s just ditch. One time won’t get us in trouble,” he promised.

I wouldn’t be able to focus in class either, anyway. He was right about that. “Yeah.”

We were silent the entire walk to Naruto’s. When we got inside, I immediately went toward the couch to lay down. My head hurt after today. People are really fucking exhausting. 

“Sasuke,” I opened my eyes at my name to see blue looking down at me, “I need to talk to you.” 

I took the hint and shuffled to sit up, Naruto adjusting next to me, “Sasuke...” he started again, “I like you.”

“You what?” My mouth dropped.

Naruto‘s eyes didn’t waver. 

“Naruto, this isn’t funny,” I stood up, looking away from him.

“It’s not a joke!” He yelled, “God, bastard, will you just LISTEN to me? I like you! I like you a lot and I know it’s only the third day we’ve known each other, but not being around you all day today, not texting you at all last night,” he softened as he spoke, “It bothered me. It hurt. It felt so empty without you around. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, wondering what you were doing...”

Was I dreaming?

“...Sasuke, I mean it when I say I feel connected to you like no other. I’m sorry for all of the shit my existence has already given you,” his eyes were watering, “I can understand if you hate me for it all...”

“Never,” I said.

Saddened eyes widened at my response, “Wha—“

“Never, Naruto. I couldn’t ever hate you,” I have to tell him, “I feel the same way, idiot.”

It was silent again for a little bit, both of us seemingly feeling awkward and unsure of what to say next. “So what does this mean?” Naruto asked, “You feel the same? You like me too?” He moved a little closer to me.

“Y-“ He was so close, “Yeah, I do.”

A grin spread across Naruto’s face before he tackled me into a hug, “I’m so happy!!!”

I shoved him off of me, “Keep that happiness to yourself.” I smirked, unable to conceal my own joy.

The discomfort we both felt before was gone, and we spoke easily. I suddenly remembered, “How’d it go with your friends?”

“I just explained to them more about how happy being around you really makes me feel. They all kind of understood, although Kiba made sure to repeat many times how much he still doesn’t like you,” his hand was on the back of his head again, “especially since you wouldn’t talk to me. They all don’t really approve. And the girls were pretty upset, but that doesn’t bother me!”

“That’s fine, I only need you to like me,” I leaned a little closer to him, “and I’m sorry.”

Naruto’s cheeks flared red and he stumbled back, “Sasuke~ stop it!” He hid his face in his hands. I’m still confused on how somebody this cute actually likes me, “and I’ve already forgiven you,” he muffled through his hands.

“It’s true though,” I smirked, pulling at his wrists. His eyes were shut, his mouth in a pout and only inches away. My heart was pounding out of my chest, I could feel my breathing becoming slightly uneven. Naruto wasn’t moving either, except his face relaxing a little more, his eyes staying closed. I thought about leaning in, but then I unwillingly remembered what Sai said about us barely knowing each other, and pushed him away instead. “I’ll beat you in Mario Kart.”

“You’re on, bastard,” Naruto sat up, shoving me back before getting up to set up the game.

—

Now that Naruto and I knew about each other’s feelings, things were slightly more awkward. He was the same old sassy, nothing-bothers-me type, and our dynamic was still argumentative in the best kind of way. We spent every almost second we could together. The awkward parts were when we’re alone, which was everyday after school. There was always this...tension in the air. I think Naruto felt it, too, but that was probably my imagination.

I sat around with Naruto while he hung out with his group of friends at break. It was like nothing had happened between them 2 weeks ago. Sakura and Ino were still always around me, trying to be friendly, and I was always very non-responsive. That didn’t stop them, though. Only Kiba, Hinata, Lee, and Gaara knew about Naruto and I’s relationship. Whatever our relationship really even is, right? We’re not necessarily official and we act as we always did with each other, the only difference is we’re aware of how the other one feels.

I hated that I couldn’t ever stop thinking about kissing him. We had gotten close a couple times since the first time I almost kissed him, but it still hadn’t happened. And we definitely weren’t going to talk about it. That was a silent mutual agreement.

I was walking home with the blonde after school. His phone started ringing in his pocket, so he picked it up. “Hello? Oh hi Jiraiya, what’s up?” He stopped in his tracks, his hand moving up to his mouth, “no way, are you serious?!” He yelled out of excitement, “Sasuke! Tsunade woke up!”

I smiled in return, accepting the hug I was inevitably going to receive.

He continued on the phone, even while we walked into his house, and then hung up. “They’re going to be coming over as soon as she can be released, so probably in a couple of hours,” he told me, the grin not leaving his face, his eyes welling up with tears, “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy right now...”

I put my arms around him, pulling him into another hug. I didn’t initiate often at all, but this was definitely the time to do it. Naruto returned the hug, holding me even closer and snuggling his head into my neck, which was now wet. We stood there for about 20 minutes; Naruto cried the entire time. 

Blonde hair tickled my chin as Naruto pulled away, apologizing immediately, “I’m sorr—“

“Don’t apologize, Naruto,” I smacked his head.

Naruto pouted and rubbed the spot where I hit him, then he smiled at me. Literally, he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. Even after sobbing. My eyes met his mouth. “Want to meet Itachi?” I asked, trying to distract myself from how much I wanted to kiss his lips. I figured my brother would be the best way to do it. I started to back away, “I have to go get a new shirt anyway, and I refuse to wear one of your orange ones.”

“You’d look so cute in orang—“

“No,” I refused again.

Naruto tried to pout, but was too happy to even pretend to stay mad. He grabbed my hands with his and looked me in the eyes, “Thank you for everything, Sasuke.” 

I glanced away, unable to hide my blushing.

His eyes were still on me and it looked like he started to lean forward...

The front door opened, startling us both, and a woman entered in while yelling, “Naruto!” 

The look on his face turned from one of annoyance to one of pure joy in a matter of seconds. He ran toward the door yelling back happily, “Tsunade!!!” I had to calm my nerves down before going to meet the godparents of Naruto. Hopefully this will distract me from thinking about his lips.

Tsunade was a woman who was full of attitude and angst, much like Naruto. Jiraiya was a perverted porn author who made lots of money and traveled around the world with Tsunade, at least until he took a little break for her recovery. Naruto also told me he wrote what Kakashi reads in class. They were all so affectionate and talkative with each other. “So how’re you feeling then, old lady?” Naruto asked Tsunade, receiving a slap in return.

“I’m feeling just fine. It feels like I took a really long nap,” she giggled, “but being out for that long definitely made me realize how much more I want to do in the world..”

“As soon as the doctor gives the okay,” Jiraiya looked toward his wife, grinning, “the doctor being Tsunade herself, who left the hospital immediately despite what everyone said, we’re going to travel again.”

Naruto smiled back, “As long as you promise to visit me when you’re in town!”

“Of course,” Jiraiya held his fist out and Naruto bumped it. 

Tsunade walked over and pulled Naruto into her chest, “I’m going to miss you. But we’ll call to keep in touch!”

“You better,” he tried pulling back from her hold.

While they were fighting, Jiraiya came up next to me, “You’re the quiet type, huh?” I huffed in response, “Take care of Naruto for me, will ya? He really likes you.”

I blushed lightly, tilting my head down, willing away the red, “Yeah that’s the plan,” I made eye contact after I felt composed, “I like him, too.”

Jiraiya smiled and put his fist out, so I bumped it like Naruto did, his last words to me before leaving were, “That’s a promise.”

Tsunade kept glaring at me while telling me she would murder me if I ever thought about hurting Naruto. I believed her, but I also don’t plan on it. She put her hand on my head before saying her goodbyes. The godparents were gone.

“They left fast.”

“They always do,” the blonde couldn’t stop smiling, “but it’s wonderful to see them. And it’s like nothing was even wrong with Tsunade! But I know Jiraiya is keeping a close eye on her.” He sighed, “I’m so happy she’s okay.”

“I am too.” I didn’t know what else to say. I’m still thinking about how close we got to kissing earlier. I lost my chance again. Maybe I should just go ho— oh yeah. “Let’s go to my house, Itachi is home.” I moved to get my stuff. It was another minute before Naruto started following me. 

We arrived at my place and Itachi was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading, as usual. “Hey little brother. And little brother’s cute blonde friend,” he put his cup down and stood up from the table, holding out his hand with painted nails and rings toward Naruto, and wearing a smile on his face, “I’m Itachi. I’ve been waiting to meet you.”

Naruto grinned at Itachi, and then punched me in the arm, “Why did it take you so long to introduce me to your cute older brother?!” He pouted, his eyes shining when they went back to Itachi, “Has Sasuke always been as grumpy as he is?”

“Ever since he was young,” my older brother was completely ignoring my glare while smiling at the blonde, “he’s always reminded me of a cat.”

“That’s what I was thinking!!” Naruto responded. They talked for a couple hours without stopping. After changing my shirt that was still wet, I sat there and listened to them, occasionally throwing out punches and/or yelling at the person saying gross things about me. Itachi was off to go to work for an overnight shift, “What do you do, Itachi?” Naruto asked.

“I work for an organization called the Akatsuki. I’m the head of the technology department. It’s a lot of work, and I’m hardly home, as Sasuke has probably told you, but it’s something I’m really passionate about! And it pays well,” he added, chuckling as he did. He was heading toward the door, “It was so nice to meet you, Naruto,” he flicked Naruto’s forehead, like he always did mine, and gave me a small wave before he left.

“I love him,” Naruto beamed as soon as the door closed, “But really! Why didn’t you introduce us sooner?” 

“Because of this,” I mused.

“You don’t talk to him much either, huh?” The blonde tilted his head, “He’s so cool though. I wish I had a cool older brother.”

“You’re the only person I’ve ever talked to this much,” His whole face crimsoned in response, causing an involuntary laugh from me. He’s so cute. 

“Whatever bastard! You should be nicer to people,” his usual pout rested on his lips. His lips...

“Want something to eat?” I need a distraction from his mouth, so why did I pick food? 

“Do you have ramen?” Naruto asked, eyes hopeful.

“You already had ramen today,” I shook my head, heading for the fridge. I opened it and leaned down to look around for something I could make for us.

I felt a breath on the back of my neck, “Ew, everything in your fridge is green. Except the tomatoes..”

He was right behind me. I knew if I backed up at all, I’d bump into him. Dammit, Naruto. I needed to get out of this position as soon as possible. I decided that standing straight up would be the way to go. If he got bumped, that was his fault for doing this to me anyway.

Naruto couldn’t move in time and I smacked right into his nose. It wasn’t too hard, but it was enough to make him stumble. I started to turn to catch him before he fell, only succeeding in rotating the upper half of my body. Our hands had met by then, so as he fell, I fell with him.

Our legs were entangled together. The blue eyed boy was below me, wide eyed, staring straight at me. I know my eyes were just as wide because when we landed, my lips ended up on his lips. His mouth was under my mouth. We were...

I backed up a little, my face hot. I couldn’t look him in the eye, and as much as I tried to move out of the position we were in, I felt too paralyzed. “Y-you okay, Naruto?” My voice was shaky.

Warm hands grabbed me by my cheeks and pulled me down. The kiss was more gentle this time. I loved the feeling of Naruto’s mouth. His lips are the softest thing I have ever felt. “I’m okay, Sasuke,” he reassured breathily after pulling away from me. I wanted more.

I stood up, and lent my hand to the blonde. He used it to get up, and while he was still in my grip, I turned and pushed him against the fridge. A couple of magnets fell. I’ll put them back later.

I may have been a little too eager, but I needed this..and Naruto didn’t seem to mind. I licked at his bottom lip, and his mouth reacted, opening immediately. At first, he didn’t move his tongue around much. He wanted to feel mine, so I let him. I could feel his drool down my chin and I kept my eyes slightly open to watch his facial expressions.

Naruto’s tongue pushed against mine, forcing it back into my mouth while he explored this time. I closed my eyes and moved my tongue accordingly, wrapping it around his. I heard a moan. A shutter ran through my body. I opened my eyes to a disheveled blonde. 

While I was pulling away, a string of spit broke apart from our lips. Blue eyes fluttered, heavy-lidded, and dazed. My heart was racing, I was having a hard time steadying my breathing, and seeing Naruto like this wasn’t helping. A lazy smile fell on his face. God, he is beautiful.

Naruto broke the silence, the smile showing in his voice, “Wow..”

“Naruto,” I started, “that was my first kiss...”

His look of surprise was something I promised I’d never forget, “R-really?”

I nodded, “Y-yeah..” I hope he can’t sense my nervousness.

I felt a soft, warm kiss on my cheek, “That was mine, too,” the blue eyed boy whispered.

I hoped to never blush that much in my life again.

—

Naruto and I had been officially dating for about two months now. I’m surprisingly never (always) sick of him even though I see him constantly.  
Everyone in his friend group were mostly accepting of it. Sakura and Ino finally left me alone. Kiba was still not a fan of me, which is fine because I didn’t like him either. In fact, I still don’t think anyone in that group really liked me at all. Naruto didn’t seem to notice that though, so I made sure not to say anything.

The whole school knew about us. It took about a month, but one time Sai saw us kiss. We hadn’t done any PDA because we were trying to stay discreet, but of course the one time Naruto kisses me, he’s there. I was surprised the whole school cared about Naruto and I, but apparently gay couples are very rare and Sai had to make sure everyone knew.

I didn’t mind. It seemed like Naruto didn’t mind either. Since everyone already knew, he had no problem grabbing onto my hand or kissing my cheek. Sometimes he even managed to sneak a kiss on my lips, which always causes me to shove him away. He takes it with a giggle.

“Naruto!” Kiba waved and smiled at him, completely ignoring my presence as usual, “you excited for your birthday at my house on Saturday?”

My boyfriend waved back with his free hand, I was holding the other one, and he was grinning just as big, “Yes! You always throw the best parties! Sasuke and I can’t wait to go.” If he wasn’t my boyfriend, I wouldn’t be going at all. 

“Don’t forget it’s a costume party! Have to get the Halloween vibes in,” the brunette’s eyes met mine, “you have to dress up to be invited in.” I glared in response.

Naruto had already told me that. He also said he’s getting the costumes. I wonder what he has in mind....

Saturday rolled around. I arrived at the birthday boy’s house and knocked once before opening the door. He always leaves it unlocked. “Naruto, I’m here,” I shut the door behind me. “Hello?” I said after a while with no response.

I kicked my shoes off before going to search the house. “Naruto?” I started up the stairs and went toward the bedroom. There he was, still asleep. The idiot.

After approaching the bed, I looked at the sleeping boy. He had drool dripping from his mouth onto the pillow he was spooning. His blanket was next to him, his t-shirt was bundled up, revealing his tanned back, his boxers were hugging his ass perfectly...

I sat down to pet Naruto’s hair, leaning down and whispering in his ear, “Happy birthday. Wake up,” I nibbled on it slightly. The only response I got was a grumble before he shifted, remaining asleep. The party was in two hours and I wanted some time alone with the dummy on his birthday! I didn’t know how long we’d be staying at the party, so I needed that time now.

I grabbed the pillow the blonde was cuddling and hit him with it. There was mumbling and fumbling as he sat up, eyebrows furrowed, confused as to what had just happened. His eyes met mine, attempting to focus. He looked from me to the pillow and back to me. He finally realized what had just happened, “Sasuke!” was the first word out of his mouth, annoyed and excited.

“I tried to be sweet about it, but you didn’t wake up. And we have plans today,” I walked toward him, throwing the pillow in the process.  
He caught it and put it on his bed, all the while pouting at me.

“You could’ve attempted sweet more!! It’s my birthday!” Naruto stood up and stretched, his shirt pulling up just enough to reveal his hips. Yummy. “Be nice to me~” he demanded, still wearing his pout.

“I am being nice to you,” I walked over and kissed his forehead, “Good morning birthday boy. Time for you to get up and get ready. I’m going to cook you breakfast in the meantime.”

His eyes were bright, “You’re the best!! I’ll meet you downstairs then.”

I was cooking him ramen. Not instant ramen, I was making it. I was also planning on hopefully taking him to his favorite ramen place for dinner if we don’t spend the entire day at the party. Only on his birthday will I allow ramen for every meal.

“Hey,” Naruto was drying his hair with a towel while coming down the stairs, and then threw the wet towel on a chair. “That smells delicious.”

“That’s still wet, go hang it up.”

“Will you stop nagging me on my birthday?” His arms were around my waist, he was kissing my neck, “I’ll hang it up later. I wanted to see my hot ass boyfriend cook for me.”

I blushed slightly and pushed his face with my left hand while stirring with my right, “No looking! It’s almost done, you can watch me from the table.” 

The blonde grumbled something about how I’m “always mean” while moving toward the table. I finished preparing the meal within 5 minutes, Naruto chatting my ear off as I did.

When I brought it over, Naruto’s eyes were ecstatic, ”You made me ramen!!” He beamed, “I love it.”

“You haven’t even tried it,” I shook my head. I do hope he loves it.

The blonde moaned during the first slurp. It may have been over ramen, but I can’t say the noise didn’t excite me a little bit..just a little! Not only that, he liked my cooking. I had cooked for him before, but it was always stuff I forced him to eat. It wasn’t ramen, which is all he ever wants to eat, so he never really had much to say about it.

“This is so good,” he muffled, still eating, “it might be my favorite..”

“God, swallow will you?”

Naruto’s eyes widened a little, then his face turned devious as he wiped the broth off of his chin, “I’d be down to swallow~”

I could feel the heat of my face increasing, so I turned around to start dishes, “You know what I meant, loser!”

He laughed before finishing his ramen, “Thank you, Sasuke. I loved it,” he stood up, bringing his bowl over and putting it in the sink. His other arm was on the other side of me, his hand on my hip, his mouth at my neck again, “Now, can I continue what I was doing?” He nipped at my neck.

I turned off the water and leaned my neck toward him, “It is your birthday.”

I could feel his mouth curve against me, “You’re right, it IS my birthday,” his kisses started out soft, “and I wanna kiss you. Lots,” I felt another nibble.

My cheeks were hot. I loved the feeling of his lips on my skin. We had been taking things pretty slow, except that we make out a lot. Kissing Naruto is my absolute favorite thing. 

The blonde turned me around and leaned me against the counter, entangling our legs in the process. I could feel his tongue brush along my jaw, causing me to moan. Apparently, that’s exactly what Naruto wanted. His tongue was all over my neck. He occasionally bit and sucked on a few spots, but it was mostly him licking up and down. It tickled, which didn’t help the shuttering feeling Naruto’s mouth was giving me. Why couldn’t I stop my noises...

“N-Naruto stop...” I groaned, trying to push him off of me.

Blue eyes met mine, devious and dazed. The smirk Naruto was wearing was cute and annoying. How dare he make me feel so helpless against him? And why did I love it so much?

“Wanna move to somewhere more comfortable?” He asked, pulling me by the wrist toward his living room. 

I couldn’t bring myself to answer. I was usually the one to initiate, and I didn’t know how I felt about being asked. Naruto took the fact that I was allowing him to pull me as a yes, thankfully, and then sat me down on the couch. Soon, his legs were on either side of me. He was straddling me. I felt the blush start to creep up.

Blue eyes closed as he leaned in to put his lips on mine. Mine fluttered closed in response. He always starts his kisses off so gently, our lips barely brushing. I went to pull him in closer, eager as always. My wrists were pinned against the back of the couch. “No, Sasuke,” Naruto spoke in a low, demanding, raspy voice that I felt right in my hips, “It’s my birthday. You’ll let me do what I want.” 

“This is the only time,” I finally found the breath to speak, but my voice was barely audible. Apparently, the defiant fox that is my boyfriend wanted to do some dirty things to me. Immediately after I spoke, having agreed to the best make-out session I was about to ever have, his mouth was on me again. 

Naruto licked at my lip and I invited him in. My hands were still behind me at the top of the couch, but he was only using one hand to restrain them now. While his tongue was exploring my mouth, his free hand was gently grazing my body. It started at my neck, gently caressing and pulling me closer, then moved to my shoulder, grazed down to my chest, my stomach..I felt his fingers in my skin as he started up my shirt. A shutter ran through me.

He let go of my wrists and let his hands roam around my stomach and chest under my shirt, pinching lightly at my nipples. I entangled my hands in his hair, pulling his mouth closer to mine, as if that was possible. His hands were so warm. We were moaning and groaning into each other’s mouths, drool dripped out of my mouth. I couldn’t tell whose it was. It was such a euphoric feeling. 

Next thing I knew, I was laying shirtless below the also-shirtless blonde on the floor. How did we even end up here? Naruto put his hand over my mouth when he heard me start to speak, “The only noises I want to hear from you are ones of pleasure, got it?” Since when did he become so demanding? His fingers made way onto my tongue when I opened my mouth to retort, and I couldn’t say a word...

His tongue was all over my neck. It was too much. I felt too good. My pants were tight. I was shifting to adjust, but my boyfriend decided to buck his hips against mine instead, causing another involuntary noise from me. He really didn’t want me going anywhere at all...and I loved it, but of course I also vowed to get revenge. My tongue was wiggling between his fingers that were still in my mouth. He pulled them out and sat above me. I watched him lick the fingers that were covered in my spit. God, he’s so hot...

“Sasuke,” he said, bringing my hands up to his shirtless chest, then leaning down to lightly kiss my lips, ending our session just as he started it. I loved the way he said my name. “Ready to change into your costume?” he asked, grinning.

I started getting off the floor after Naruto and adjusting my now-too-tight pants. My eyes looked up from the floor to see tanned skin was blushed and beautiful. Dammit, Naruto. He might be the death of me. “Yeah, what’d you get for us?”

“You’ll see!” He said, running up the stairs. I followed after him. I was a little nervous to let Naruto be the one picking our costumes. While waiting in his doorway, I watched the blonde gather the necessities before walking over to me and holding them out, “Here you go, cowboy~”

“Gay cowboys?” I raised a brow, unable to hide my smirk, “Really? You didn’t seem the type.”

Naruto pouted and slapped me upside the head, “It’s my birthday, be nice to me. And I love cowboys, actually. I think you’ll look hot in it. And I’m sure you’ll feel the same about me! Then I’ll make you feel really bad for insulting me.”

“Oh, is that a threat?” I mused, leaning into him a little closer, my eye twitching, “you wanna fight me, Naruto?”

He leaned in, too, his face just as irritated as mine, “It’s a promise. I’ll take you on anytime, Sasuke.”

We stood there glaring at each other for a minute before I realized we were both still shirtless. I suddenly felt a little nervous, “I’m gonna go change into this,” was all I said before heading toward the bathroom.

After I finished getting my outfit on (I was in all black except my navy blue shirt), and adjusting myself for just in case Naruto gets all riled up again like he did earlier, I left the bathroom. My boyfriend’s door was still kind of opened and I half thought about peeking, but decided against it. I’ve already stalked him from my own bedroom enough, he doesn’t need it in his house too. I should tell him about that sometime, actually.

“Sasuk—“ was all I heard before the door swung open in front of me, revealing Naruto in his cowboy outfit. He had an orange shirt and was in blue jeans with brown accents in his hat and boots. The worst part was how fucking sexy he looked in it. Of course he’d make me attracted to cowboys... “Were you watching me?” I was pulled out of my thoughts by the blonde raising his eyebrow at me, a sensual smirk on his face.

“No, not this time,” I replied, unfazed by the dominance he’s showing. The boy’s getting cocky and even though it’s his birthday, it’s still only natural for me to make sure he doesn’t always win. I’ve been taking mental notes. “I have looked before though.”

His face was crimsoned, “WHA- when?!”

“The first time I saw you was through your window at 2am the night before our first day of school,” we were still in his doorway, blue eyes looking me up and down, “I didn’t really stare or anything, but I do remember how pretty I thought you looked...”

I was interrupted by Naruto’s lips on mine and when he pulled back, he giggled, “You’re a stalker.”

I punched him, “Am not.”

He was rubbing his arm, “Yeah I guess I can’t say much because I’m just as guilty of looking at you through the window.”

My eyebrow raised, “Oh yeah?”

“Well, yeah! I think you’re so hot and I couldn’t help it, you were right there..my eyes kept going...” he was rubbing the back of his head.

“And what was I doing?”

“Homework.....”

“So that’s why I didn’t notice you. You were changing.”

“What?!”

I laughed, “I looked away before I saw anything, Naruto. I didn’t wanna be as creepy as I felt, but I couldn’t help looking at you. You’re,” I cupped his face in my hands, “the most beautiful person I have ever met.”

He smiled, my hands making his cheeks squish just slightly, “Sasuke! That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“It’ll stay that way, too,” I kissed his forehead after shifting his hat up a little, “so you ready to go then, cowboy?”

“Giddy up!” Naruto responded in an accent.

Why do I like him again?

—

We arrived at Kiba’s house. He was the one to answer the door, of course, and gave me my usual glare. I didn’t even bother to make an expression back. He was dressed up as cheerleader.

“Howdy!” Naruto grinned.

“Happy birthday, Naruto!” the practically naked brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde. He got a glare this time.

Naruto hugged back, obviously, not paying any mind to my glare. He was even more of a brat than usual on his birthday. I promised myself I’d be on my best behavior, though. I was getting my revenge after all. I followed after the boys, assuming I’d lose Naruto until further notice as soon as he entered the door. He was going to be the center of attention anyway, which isn’t my thing, so I really didn’t mind. He turned his head and smiled at me apologetically as a goodbye, and I just smirked back understandingly.

There were so many people there, it felt like it was the entire school. I do believe Kiba is the captain of the football team though, which means this makes total sense. I glanced around looking for my hiding place. There was a dog sitting on a chair in the corner, so naturally, I went toward him.

His collar said “Akamaru” on it and he was so sweet. All he wanted was to be pet and cuddled as much as possible, which I was more than happy to oblige. I know, I don’t seem like a dog person, huh? Anyway~, he was the sweetest thing ever, even though he was getting his white fur all over my black outfit.

I guess I caught people’s attention after being so affectionate with Akamaru. I looked up to see Gaara and Lee. Gaara is one of Naruto’s friends I don’t dislike. He was dressed up as a raccoon. I’m okay with Lee, too, who was dressed up as a flower (a green jumpsuit and a colorful headband with petals sticking out) and he pulled it off surprisingly well. But I prefer Gaara. “Hey,” the red hair boy said, smirking slightly. 

“Akamaru really likes you!” Lee pointed while grinning, “he’s only super affectionate with people he likes. He’s most loyal to Kiba, too, so it’s funny that he would like you a lo—“

Gaara interrupted, knowing what Lee was about to say would probably irritate me, “Wanna get something to drink?” He offered me. “There’s obviously alcohol. Naruto is 18 now,” another smirk. 

“That doesn’t mean it’s legal yet. But yeah, I’ll take a drink,” After saying goodbye to Akamaru, I followed Gaara into the kitchen. It was a little too crowded in here, but I spotted my favorite sunshine blonde hair, my eyes immediately assessing what my boyfriend was up to. 

His hat was hanging around his neck by the string while he was taking a shot of something, everyone around him cheering him on. Kiba was there, of course, leading the whole thing with Hinata who was in his football jersey hiding quietly behind him. Sakura and Ino were there as well, also in football jerseys, along with other people I hardly recognized or didn’t even know. I could feel myself getting jealous at all of these half naked boys and girls all around my boyfriend. I promised good behavior..alcohol was going to help.

I leaned a little toward Gaara so he could hear me, “Get me something strong.”

He gave a small smile in reply before making his way through the kitchen, eventually returning with two cups. I hardly paced myself. I didn’t drink very often, but I knew I had a high tolerance. This would only relax me a little. I leaned against the wall, deciding to watch Naruto from afar. He was getting dragged into the next room, but our eyes met for a brief second before he disappeared, leaving me breathless.

“Hm,” I hummed and pushed off of the wall. I was wondering if I should get another drink before seeing how Akamaru was doing. I tilted my hat down over my eyes, hoping to not gain any attention as I grabbed another drink before I left the kitchen. I gave Gaara a small wave. Lee had reappeared, so I know he didn’t mind. I decided to sip on this one as I walked through the house, doing my best to be practically invisible.

“Sasuke.” I knew that voice.

I decided not to respond.

“Sasuke~”

“Sai,” I spoke in an annoyed tone, glaring from under my hat.

“You shouldn’t ignore people when they’re trying to talk to you,” he was dressed as a mime.

“Mimes aren’t supposed to talk. What do you want?”

“Where’s the birthday boy?” he acted as if he would be hiding behind me. “Lost without him around, Sasuke?”

I didn’t waver the glare, “He’s around. I’m just fine without him. I’ll find him later.”

“You don’t want company?” 

“Definitely not yours.” I somehow ended up in the living room again (this house is huge) and found Naruto. Sai stood behind me, looking in the same direction.

The blonde was grinning, and his cheeks were slightly red. He was definitely tipsy. I wanted to see this. I leaned against the wall, ignoring Sai’s presence, hoping he’ll decide to go elsewhere eventually. I only cared about what Naruto was doing. 

The black haired boy took a hint, shaking his head, “You’re so cold, Sasuke. I’ll see you around.”

Finally, I could stalk my boyfriend in peace. He had a controller in his hand. It looked like people had invited him to play Mario Kart. He kept winning everyone who challenged him. Good thing I’m not participating, otherwise they’d know he’s not all that powerful. After a few games, Kiba spoke up, “Alright guys it’s time for karaoke!” There was a bunch of drunk yelling in response.

Everyone shifted around, getting ready for karaoke. Naruto was still on the couch, his eyes glancing around. Finally, they met mine. I smiled softly and gave him a slight wave. His smile he returned made my heart pound. Will I always be surprised by how pretty he is? I hoped he wasn’t looking to have me be near him...

“Sasuke!” I heard, “come sit by meee~” All eyes were on me suddenly, but I didn’t let that faze me. I wouldn’t let anything faze me. Of course, I listened and moved to sit by Naruto in the couch. “Howdy~” a tipsy Naruto leaned his head onto my shoulder, his hat was still around his neck, he whispered, “I know you don’t like to be the center of attention, but I have missed you. Do you mind?”

Of course not, anything for you. I shook my head in response, he grinned, “Okay y’all! Who is going to be the first karaoke singer?”

“Naruto, you should do it!” Kiba said, pushing another drink toward him, “and this drink should be enough to build up your confidence to.”

“Okay~ but only if it’s Britney Spears,” the blonde took the drink and chugged it, sighing of satisfaction before standing up, making his ass the first thing in my face. Yummy. “Let’s head ‘em up and move ‘em out y’all!” He grabbed the mic, staying just in front of the couch. I felt a shift next to me, so I glanced over. 

Gaara was sitting next to me and Lee was on the arm of the couch, handing me another drink, “I hope you don’t mind if we sit here.” I shook my head and took the drink. I’d definitely rather it be them then anyone else. And I also appreciated the alcohol.

“Radar” by Britney Spears started playing. Blue eyes were suddenly on me, a finger under my chin making sure I was looking back. “/Confidence is a must, cockiness is a plus, edginess is a rush...”/ Was he planning on singing to me in front of everyone like this the entire time? He hasn’t broken eye contact. I could feel my face start to heat up, and I was suddenly thankful at how easily the cowboy hat I was wearing made it to hide my face. “/Stop, you’re making me blush, people are looking at us~/” Well yeah, Naruto. You’re the birthday boy and you chose to sing to me in front of a giant party! Everyone is going to stare. Finally, when the chorus started, he turned around. I watched him dance while he sang, occasionally turning to glance at me before turning back, making sure I wasn’t under watch the entire time. He’s so sweet.

When the song was done, he handed the mic to Kiba and then sat down next to me and laid on my shoulder. His words were a little slurred, “Sorry I wanted you to be here.”

I put my kissed the top of his head and whispered in his ear, “It’s okay Naruto. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Would you sing karaoke for me?” His eyes looked at me, hopeful. Well with a face like that, how can I say no...

“If I get another drink in me.”

Lee handed me another cup, “Already on it!!!”

I chugged the drink while Ino performed, then I raised my hand after Kiba asked who was next. All eyes were on me and it was surprisingly silent. I guess nobody expected me to participate. I stood up and adjusted my hat so I could see the screen better. I also knew exactly what song I was going to sing. I walked over to Kiba, trying to hide the song choice from Naruto, “Put on /Unusual You./” The brunette’s eyes widened a bit before he obliged.

“You’re going to ruin him,” Kiba chuckled slightly, the alcohol probably making him more tolerant.

“That’s the idea,” I put the mic up to my lips and turned to look at the birthday boy, “Naruto, I’m only doing this for you. And never expect it again.” I really wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t tipsy.

The song started and because of Naruto, I’ve heard enough Britney Spears to know exactly what to sing without looking at the lyrics. That and this song was actually one of my favorites, but I’d never admit to it. 

“/Nothing about you is typical, nothing about you’d predictable, you’ve got me all twisted and confused...”/Blue eyes were glistening toward me, the look on Naruto’s face was so full of adoration, I could feel it in my gut. This only fueled me more. I didn’t break eye contact with him while singing, except when I’d close my eyes to feel the notes. I’m sure everyone was surprised I’m actually able to sing, too. I wanted to make this perfect.

/“Ba-aby, you’re so unusual, didn’t anyone tell you you’re supposed to break my heart, I expect you to, so why haven’t you?”/I cupped his face in my free hand, /“Maybe you’re not even human ‘cause only an angel can be so unusual, sweet surprise I could get used to, unusual you~”/ The only noise was my voice and the music, /“Can’t believe I almost didn’t try when you called my name, now everything has changed~/” 

After I closed the song, I handed the mic back to Kiba and got a huge applause. I didn’t care though, I only cared about Naruto’s reaction. His eyes never lost their light, his grin was almost too big for his face. I was suddenly being pulled down, my lips smashed against the blonde’s, “SASUKE! I loved it!!!” He hugged me, my cowboy hat falling around my neck as he did, “Thank you! Best birthday ever!!”

More people did karaoke, but Naruto decided he finally wanted to be more focused on me than everyone else. Even Kiba didn’t butt in, he knew that what I just did for Naruto was going to be all the blonde cared about until cake and present time.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Naruto snuggled onto my shoulder, “you have such a pretty voice, too. And I love that song!!! I’m so happy.”

“You’re just tipsy, Naruto~” I kissed his forehead. “But thank you. That song has always made me think of you.”

“You’re tipsy too! I can see the red in your cheeks,” he was pouting, “and I always think about you. Always. I’ve missed you a lot at my party. Can you just follow me around?”

“Okay,” I agreed. I had already planned on it.

“You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had,” he kissed my neck lightly before hearing his name and peaking up, “yes?”

“It’s time for cake and presents,” Hinata was practically whispering, “Kiba is in the kitchen....”

“Okay I’ll be right there,” my boyfriend slurred slightly and then got up, putting his hat on, “pony up, Sasuke.”

“Stop talking in cowboy,” I grabbed his outstretched hand and then put my hat back on as well.

“Start talking in cowboy,” he stuck his tongue out at me.

We went into the kitchen and everyone sang happy birthday to Naruto. He held my hand the entire time and then blew his candles out after mentally making a wish. Everyone moved to the living room after helping themselves out to cake. Naruto and I both didn’t like sweets much, so we didn’t bother to get any. It was present time.

Naruto was covered with gifts and wrapping paper by the end of it. I hadn’t given him my gift yet, but I’d wait till we were alone for that. People were finally starting to leave, I checked the time it was already 8pm. When did that happen?

I felt hair brush against my jaw as the blonde rested his head on my shoulder, “I’m so tired...”

“Wanna go get ramen for dinner?”

Immediately perked up. Cute. “You mean it?!”

“Anything for the birthday boy.”

“Alright Kiba is over yonder, giddy up,” he stood up, speaking in his stupid accent.

“Okay,” I stood up after him, “we’re changing before we get dinner. I’m over your bullshit cowboy speech.”

“Not my fault you’re a half-wit,” he spoke back, still in his accent. Kiba appeared from around the corner. “Kiba! Sasuke and I are going to go. You threw me such a wonderful birthday party!!!” Naruto hugged his friend, “Thank you for everything!”

When they broke apart from each other, I waved slightly at Kiba. His demeanor toward me had softened slightly after I sang to Naruto, but he’s just tipsy. He waved back, we didn’t speak, and then Naruto and I were out of there after I gathered all of the presents for him while he said his goodbyes.

—

After Naruto and I were done with our bowls of ramen, I paid for us and then we left. It was about 10pm now. “Hey,” I broke the silence while we walked home, stopping in my tracks. 

Naruto stopped, too, his eyes looked back at me curiously, “Yes?”

“I love you.”

“Wha—“ his mouth was practically on the floor and he turned on his heels so his whole body was facing me, “what did y—“

“I love you, Naruto,” I stated again, making sure I didn’t break the eye contact I had with him. I know what I’m feeling now is love. I figured it out at the party. There’s no other way to describe how I feel about my boyfriend, “It’ll only ever be you.”

“Sasuke!” Naruto wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his face into my neck. If I didn’t have such great balance, he would’ve knocked me over, “Sasuke, I love you too!!!” he said, muffled into my neck.

We stood there hugging for probably five minutes, my boyfriend not leaving the crook of my neck. I was petting his hair. I’m always amazed at how soft it is despite it being so spiky, although I guess I can’t say much. 

“Naruto,” I broke the silence again, “I still have to give you your gift.”

He pulled away from me, kissing my cheek as he backed off, “You got me a gift?”

“Duh,” I shoved him a little, “it’s your birthday, Idiot. Here,” I handed him a little box that was in my back pocket, “open it.”

He fumbled around with the box, his brows furrowed and it looked like he was nervous. Cute. “Oh my god Sasuke,” he opened the box and a pulled out the necklace with an Uchiha Crest on it, “I’ve seen this symbol at your house before, but what does it—“

“It’s from our family name,” I took the necklace from Naruto’ hands and moved to put it around his neck for him, “and it’s a symbol every Uchiha has worn for generations. I wanted to give it to you since you mean so much to me...and show everyone that you’re mine,” The blonde was crying. Not a lot, but I could see tears down his face, “Are you okay?”

“S-Sasuke I...” his smile was so warm, “this is the best birthday I’ve ever had. Thank you,” he wiped at his eyes and then hugged me again, “I love you.”

We walked home holding hands, Naruto rambling on about how much he’s loved today and how fun his party was and how much he adores having me in his life. I’ve really never felt this happy before. I suddenly was invaded by the thoughts of all of this being taken from me...

I kissed Naruto goodbye outside of his front door before heading home. Itachi was at the table, drinking coffee and reading. Really, is that all he does when he’s home from work? “Hey,” I said after I entered.

“Welcome back,” Itachi’s eyes looked up from his book. He furrowed his brows, “What’s wrong? Did you not have fun at Naruto’s party?”

“I did,” I pulled out a chair and sat across from my brother, “I told Naruto I love him.”

I’ve never seen Itachi smile so soft and genuine before, “I’m happy for you, little brother.”

“What if he leaves me?” I then asked, feeling stupid as I spoke. Why am I even talking to Itachi?

Itachi’s smile didn’t waver, he just shook his head, “Naruto isn’t going to leave you, Sasuke.”

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Do you not trust him? He said he loves you back, right? That should be enough,” I got flicked in the forehead again, “Don’t overthink yourself into turmoil. I know you’ve never had anything like this, but from what I’ve seen, I know Naruto isn’t going to hurt you.”

“What if I hurt him?” My voice was raspy from trying to hide my anger at the thought.

“You were so angry even saying the possibility outloud, there’s no way you’ll ever hurt him on purpose,” Itachi chuckled and then sipped on his coffee. “There’s really no reason to worry, Sasuke. Naruto loves you. You love him. He took your necklace, didn’t he? Be happy for once.”

I grumbled, not having a response. He was right. I’m overthinking it and Naruto literally didn’t let go of me after I told him. I smiled a little. I should go to bed before I reconsider the possibility again. “Thank you Itachi,” I stood up and went up to my room. I turned the light on and naturally, my eyes went toward Naruto’s room. His light was on too. The blonde boy was waving from his window when I looked over. I smiled and waved back. I always had such a warm feeling every time I saw him.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

*From Loser*☀️*:* I miss you so much already.

*To Loser*☀️*:*I miss you, too.

*From Loser*☀️*:*You should come over✨

I looked up from my phone to glare at the boy, who was beaming back at me.

*To Loser*☀️*:*I’m going to be going to bed soon.

*From Loser*☀️*:*Tomorrow is Sunday!! We don’t have school. You could sleep here. I wanna hangout with my boyfriend😭

Does he not realize that he’s asking to have a sleepover with his boyfriend? Maybe I’m the only one who finds that weird.. We do literally spend every second together and he’s napped while I’ve been over and vice versa. It’s the same thing, right?

*To Loser*☀️*:*I’ll be over in 5.

Naruto was waving his hands in the air with excitement. He’s so cute. I wanted to see him too.

After changing into my pjs (Black sweats, a navy blue t-shirt, and some black slippers) went back downstairs, and saw Itachi still reading. “I’m going to Naruto’s.”

“This late?” He raised an eyebrow, “Okay, well be safe, Sasuke.”

I glared, “I probably won’t come back home tonight, either. Feel free to lock up.” I saw Itachi smile in agreement from the corner of my eye as I left.

Naruto was in grey sweats and nothing else when I opened the door. Excuse me? “Hey,” I answered, eyeing my boyfriend and walking into his house. 

“Hi,” blue eyes met mine and a sensual grin was on his face. He walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me softly, “I missed you.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here,” I walked passed him and went toward the couch. It was 11:40pm, “it’s still your birthday.”

“That it is,” Naruto sat next to me and leaned his head on my shoulder, “I wanted to spend the last of it with you.”

“Hm,” I answered, leaning my head on his. I was painfully aware of his warm skin on my arm and the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt...which he obviously did on purpose.

“Hey, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, entangling his hand with mine, “May I kiss you?”

I giggled slightly which caused my boyfriend to hop up, “What?” he pouted.

I leaned in, putting my lips on his pouted mouth. He made a small noise at the contact, then willingly let me continue. Why even bother to ask? The answer will always be yes.

I pulled back after a couple minutes of us making out. My shirt was off at this point, too..and I was so fucking hard, it was almost painful. My eyes were on my shirtless, blushing, panting, also obviously-hard boyfriend. His sweats hid nothing. 

The time was 11:47pm. I leaned over to whisper in Naruto’s ear, “I have one more present for you.”

I heard his breath catch in his throat before he let out a soft, “What is it?”

After I nibbled slightly on his earlobe, I whispered again, “I’m going to please you with my mouth.”

A gulp. I smirked. We hadn’t ever done this before. I could feel the heat of his ears on my lips. I kissed down his neck while we adjusted ourselves comfortably on the couch. I would’ve spent longer kissing every part of his body, but I did say it was a birthday gift...and I’m too impatient to wait. I need it now.

I started to tug his sweats off..he wasn’t wearing anything else underneath. The pervert. I kissed from his hips all of the way down. Every single part of him is perfect. I made eye contact as my tongue started at the tip, causing the noises Naruto was already making to increase in volume. He tasted delicious.

His hands were in my hair, tugging. Fuck, it felt so good to know he wanted me. I took in more of him, then more, until I had the entirety of him in my mouth. The noises he was making are noises I made sure to store in my memory. I started moving, so did Naruto’s hips. I don’t think he had any control over his body’s movements. There was drool all over my hand at the base, but I didn’t mind. I always loved getting messed up with Naruto.

“Fuck, Sasuke...” the blonde moaned, bucking deeper into my mouth at the same time. Hm..guess I don’t really have a gag reflex. I went deeper again, he moaned louder, “Sasuukeeee~~~” 

I could hardly contain myself.

“Sasuke, you’re going to make me...ahhhnnn..Sa-Sasu—“ Naruto whined.

I swallowed everything, making sure to not miss a single drop. After cleaning off the tip, causing my boyfriend to shiver below me, I sat up and smirked, “You’re delicious.” The time was 12:00am.

His face somehow got even redder, “Sh-shut up bastard!” he shoved me, giggling as he did. “Ah, that felt...really good,” leaning in, his lips brushed mine, “now it’s your turn.”

“Hm,” I gave the still-naked Naruto a once over. I was still in my sweats, and just like him, they were all I was wearing.

Naruto’s lips made their way down my neck. It’s always amazes me how soft they are. He tilted my head back with his hand, letting his tongue brush lightly against my collarbone. I gasped slightly. The chill down my spine went right toward my..

His grip released and I adjusted the best I could to watch my boyfriend. His tongue brushed against my ribs. It tickled, so I giggled. The blonde’s lips curved. He was at my hips now. The tingling feeling was only increasing, and I know he knew because it was showing. His hand brushed up the inner part of my thigh. Why was he already so good at this? I could honestly probably finish right now.

The blush on Naruto’s face increased as I watched him pull off my sweats, kissing down my hips as he did. His tongue met with my tip. Another gasp left my lips, but this was was a little louder. I could tell that I wouldn’t be able to contain myself with what he was about to do to me...and I didn’t mind.

Naruto’s mouth was warm. I was pulling at his hair as he made his way over the tip. He started moving slowly, getting every part of me wetter as he went down. The moans escaping my mouth were impossible to control, and the fact that Naruto was groaning while wrapped around me wasn’t helping. 

The blonde was really taking his time, tasting and teasing me every chance he got. I was so close, so many times, and every time he wouldn’t let me. It was torturous. I loved it.

“N-Naruto...” I moaned, “please..”

“But I’m not done,” he wiped his mouth with one hand and used his other on me. He brushed his lips against mine, “I’m enjoying this.”

“Yeah, too much,” I growled, adjusting slightly to be able to kiss him better. I pulled his mouth into mine, moaning as I did. Every part of me was sensitive, apparently. Naruto’s hand kept moving while he kissed me back, letting our tongues clash. I wasn’t going to be able to take this much longer...

Naruto must’ve read my mind, again because he went back to use his mouth on me. He kept his hand at the base, I kept my hands entangled in his hair, and he swallowed me as I called out his name.

After we cleaned ourselves up, Naruto and I cuddled on the couch. We were still naked. He was really so, so pretty.

“I love you,” Naruto’s words brought me out of my thoughts, “so much, Sasuke.”

“I love you too,” I kissed the top of his hair, “I’m sleepy.”

“Let’s go to bed, then,” the tanned boy stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it. He continued to hold it as we went to his bedroom together, leaving our clothes in the living room. Naruto wasn’t the type to care about cleaning, after all. 

“Sasuke,” I felt a softness on my forehead as we snuggled into bed together, “what is it?”

“What is what?” I mumbled against his chest, letting him wrap his arms around me.

“What’s on your mind? And if you say nothing, I’ll punch you.”

He would. “You make me feel really good..and,” I spoke in a whisper, almost hoping he wouldn’t hear me, “I don’t want you to leave.”

Naruto tightened his grip, “I’m not going anywhere, Sasuke. I promise. And I never go back on my word.”

I smiled. I knew he couldn’t see my face, so it was easier to just let it out. Naruto really is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and probably will always be. “Thank you, loser.”

He shifted next to me, adjusting to make eye contact. “You’re welcome, bastard,” his eyes closed as he leaned it.

We had one last kiss before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

—

I was pulled out of my slumber to see two big blue eyes right above me. “Eugh,” I groaned before trying to cover my face with the blankets, “get off of me.”

“It’s time to get up Sasuke! You hate sleeping in,” Naruto shook me.

“Go away,” I groaned, putting a pillow over my face after Naruto pulled my blanket off, revealing my naked body, but paying hardly any mind.

“You’re such a grumpy bastard. Come on Sasuke,” the blonde started tickling me, “wake up.”

“Don’t,” I sat up, threatening him...not for real..probably, “I’m up,” I said after throwing the pillow I was using to cover my face at my boyfriend.

He caught it and I watched his eyes properly once me over, “Good! Now come on, let’s get you downstairs.”

“Yeah, I need coffee or I’m going to kill you,” I groaned, rubbing my temples. I really hate waking up.

“I have coffee ready downstairs and also I made breakfast,” he left the room.

“I don’t want ramen.”

“It’s not ramen!!!”

I found a green shirt of Naruto’s to wear, along with my sweats from last night that he must’ve brought up. I went downstairs to see what he had made for us.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at my plate of eggs and toast, with a side of tomatoes because “they’re my favorite.” What loser remembers that. What a simple breakfast...I inhaled my food, the tomatoes were delicious, and I finished my coffee. “Thank you,” I said while wiping my mouth with a napkin.

“You’re welcome!” He beamed, finishing up his food as well. “Are you less grumpy now?” He stood up, taking his plate and mine.

“Maybe,” I raised an eyebrow, “or maybe I need some more help.” My eyes moved all along the boy’s body, making it obvious what I meant.

I’ve never seen Naruto blush faster than he had in that moment, immediately turning away to rinse the dishes and putting them into the sink. He didn’t answer me.

“Hey,” I snuck up behind my boyfriend while he was at the sink and put my mouth on his ear, “don’t ignore me.”

He jumped a little, “I-I’m not..” he stuttered breathlessly, “sorry...”

“You’re not sorry?” I mused, knowing exactly what he meant by that of course, but I won’t let him get away with it. I grabbed at his wrists, and guided him to put the dishes down.

“Sasukeee~,” Naruto whined helplessly, “let go of meee~”

I nibbled on his ear, “Hmm..no.”

He backed up, rubbing onto me. I responded immediately, pushing myself harder onto him. Two can play at that game. A small yelp left the boy’s mouth, “Sasuke...”

“Yes?” My hands freed his and were now on his hips, “Did you want something, Naruto?”

“L-let me go,” how voice was shaky. It was obvious he was enjoying this, too.

“Okay,” I dropped my hands off of him and turned to leave. 

As I expected, when I met Naruto’s face again, he was wearing a pout, “Why’d you leave?”

“You told me to.”

“N-no I said to let go of me! Not to walk away after,” the pout increased as he spoke in a whine, “I didn’t want you to leave...”

“Oh? So you enjoyed what I was doing to you?” I approached him, extending my hand toward his chin, tilting him up slightly since I’m only inch or-so taller, “And you don’t want me to stop?”

My boyfriend was getting flustered. I could tell he didn’t want me to stop, but he also didn’t want to give in. His eyes were full of curiosity and love, and they seemed to be glossed over. Do I really have this sort of affect on him?

“I-“ he finally started, trying to retort, “Please don’t stop...”

I wasn’t expecting that. Him being so willing to let me take control of him like that again...I felt it at my hips. I pushed my lips against his, pushing him back against the counter. I needed him to beg more. He moaned against my mouth and sat himself on the counter, wrapping his legs around me in the process. I trailed my fingers down the inner part of his thigh as my lips met his neck. The noises Naruto makes are all I need to finish, but I’ll still never give him that.

We ended up kissing all over Naruto’s house. We were slamming into the walls, the fridge, dining room table, the couch. It didn’t matter how sloppy we got, or how messy his place got. I had him in the hallway now, pinned against the wall with his wrists above his head. I was only holding him with one hand, the other was up his shirt and pinching him. It’s impossible to keep this boy quiet, so I silenced his probably-too-loud moans with my tongue.

We finally ended up in his bedroom. I closed the door behind me, making it clear that this was the destination. I needed to get rid of what’s pent-up, and Naruto was going to help me. “Get on the bed,” I demanded.

Blue eyes were still glazed, but there was a fire in them as well. He obliged, sitting on the bed and twiddling his thumbs a little, “S-Sasuke..”

“What is it?” I tilted my head as I made my way toward the blonde.

“W-what’re we...” I could feel the heat of his face from a distance, “wh—“

“You’re going to help me get rid of what you did to me,” I pointed down, knowing that it could be seen through my sweats, “you have to take responsibility.”

His eyes widened, then he pouted and started spouting out again, “You act like you’re the only one affected but you’re not! I can’t believe you—”

“Did you want me to help you too?” I interrupted, now right in front of his face, “I could do that.”

The boy finally found bark, “Hm, maybe I do,” he smirked through the blush, “what’re you gonna do to help me, too?”

In a second I was over him, pinning him on the bed, “Are you sure helping me won’t make it so you’re automatically helping yourself, Naruto?” My tongue ran along his neck, causing the boy beneath me to shiver, “I think it will.”

Right before he was going to answer, there was a knock at his door. The blonde’s eyes moved toward the exit of the room and then back at me. There was a knock again. Goddammit, who is interrupting?

I begrudgingly let Naruto leave the bedroom, watching him adjust himself properly beforehand, mumbling something about how I better not leave the room because I’m not allowed to kill them. I stayed sitting on his bed, unable to calm myself down in multiple ways. Curiosity struck me as to who was at the door, so I moved to listen better, still saying in the room. 

“Hey Naruto,” it was Kiba, I should’ve known. “I was wondering what you’re up to today.”

“I’m uh..a little busy at the moment,” my idiot boyfriend stuttered.

“Well when you’re not busy?”

“I’ll probably be busy all day...”

“All day? Again?” Kiba growled, “Ever since Sasuke showed up in your life, you haven’t spent any time with your friends except when he’s around, too. I don’t really hate him since he makes you so happy, but I don’t like him either. I don’t like how he’s holed you up from the world.” 

There was a pause, and I was very tempted to make my presence known by hopping out of the room to throw something at the stupid brunette for saying such things to Naruto. I knew the blonde would be mad if I did anything, so I waited to hear his response. 

“Kiba,” I heard him start, “I love Sasuke.”

I guess Kiba went to respond.

“No, just listen Kiba,” Naruto’s voice got a little harsher, “you guys have been nothing but rude to Sasuke since he’s shown up. You don’t know anything about him. The girls all only wanted him because of how pretty he is, and you all hated him immediately because of how quiet and stand-offish he is,” the anger was becoming more prominent, “And as soon as I showed interest, you all started bashing me as well! Even though you guys said it was fine, you all keep making stupid comments and wanting me to not be around him. Well, I don’t want to be around people who can’t be nice and accepting of my relationship. You guys don’t know anything about Sasuke! Or what he’s been through!”  
The tone of his voice softened now, and I had to try extra hard to hear this part, “Kiba..I’ve finally found somebody I never want to leave. You guys need to accept Sasuke and I are going to be inseparable, or you can leave us be.”

Another pause. This one was longer. I wish I could see the look on Kiba’s face, but I didn’t want to be spotted. I wouldn’t want to be seen the way I look right now. I know I’m blushing at Naruto’s honesty, even though he’s being stupid.

“I see,” Kiba finally responded, “well I’ll talk to you later, Naruto.”

And with that, the door shut.

I walked toward my boyfriend, who was still by the door, clenching his fists, “How much did you hear?”

“All of it,” I was upset. “I’ve already said you don’t need to protect me, Naruto.”

“I’m not doing this to protect you, Sasuke,” his voice was still harsh.

“I—“ My presence is making everyone leave Naruto. “You don’t need to worry about—“

“I’ve been nothing but happy since I’ve been with you,” he glared at me, “it bothers me that that doesn’t matter to them.”

My eyes couldn’t look away from the fiery blue in front of me, “I don’t like them either, Naruto. It’s nothing to concern yourself over.”

“They make it easy for you to hate them,” he insisted, “and of course it is! You can’t just expect me to be okay with all of this.”

He’s right, I can’t. Naruto is definitely the type to get involved even if it doesn’t involve him. I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him into my embrace. He went from being tense to relaxing almost instantly when I rested my head on his. I didn’t know what else to say. I hoped Naruto wasn’t expecting a response...

He wasn’t. It was silent for a little longer. We stood by his door, still hugging. I focused on the breaths my boyfriend was taking against my neck. He‘s always so warm. I held him a little tighter before letting go to look into his eyes.

“Hmm,” the most gentle, relaxed smile fell on his face, but he still had a slight sadness in his eyes.

“Naruto,” I started, deciding to try and distract him from what just happened with Kiba, “I’ll beat you in Mario Kart.”

He grinned, “Yeah right, bastard!”

We played against each other for hours. I won the most, of course. Only by 2 games, but 2 is enough to keep Naruto mad about it for a week at least. I kissed his pouty face goodbye around 9pm. My eyes glanced over him once before walking out the door, noticing his demeanor start to change.

I texted him as soon as I got home.

*To Loser☀️:* I made it home.

Itachi walked down the stairs in his black robe with red clouds all over it. His eyes met mine, “Welcome home, little brother. What’s wrong?”

How does he do that? “Nothi—“

“Absolutely not,” Itachi interrupted me, coming closer and flicking my forehead, “tell me right now.”

I glared at him, “I’ve never talked to you before, why should that change now? Huh, big brother? What will talking to you do! It won’t make everyone stop hating me, will it?” My voice was louder than I intended it to be. I didn’t mean for any of this to come out at all. Dammit, Itachi. “It won’t make Naruto not lose his friends because of me, will it? You can just stay the fuck away from me. Nothing you say wil—“

“Sasuke,” Itachi wrapped his arms around me, “I know I’ve never really been there for you before, but let me try now...” 

I wasn’t going to say being like this with him was something I hated. It wasn’t. In fact, I didn’t realize I craved to have some sort of relationship with my brother until Naruto showed up. I find myself wanting to talk to Itachi about my relationship. It made me angry. Why was this so difficult for me? It’s not even as easy as I thought it was going to be with Naruto. What do I do?

“Little brother,” his hand was on my head, ruffling my hair, a comforting smile crossed his face, “talk to me.”

My phone buzzed. I quickly opened the text.

*From Loser☀️:* I would hope so, your house isn’t even one minute away. I’m tired tonight though. Goodnight Sasuke🌙

I didn’t want him to go, but this would make it easier to talk to Itachi and Naruto deserved to rest. We could talk tomorrow.

*To Loser☀️:* Goodnight, Naruto☀️

“Let me at least change. I’ve been in these clothes all day,” I looked down, realizing I stole Naruto’s shirt.

“I’ll be here,” Itachi was making a cup of coffee.

After I changed into new pants, deciding to keep Naruto’s shirt on, I went back downstairs to sit with Itachi at the table. “Hey,” I brushed my hair back with my hand, surprisingly nervous.

“So Sasuke, what’s on your mind?” He pulled his cup up toward his mouth after asking. 

“Naruto’s friend showed up at his house today and got mad that Naruto would rather spend time with me than him and the others,” I realized how childish this sounded as I was saying it, suddenly regretting letting my big brother talk me into this.

“And? What happened?”

“I—“ I don’t wanna talk about it, “Naruto yelled at Kiba for how mean everyone has been to me since I showed up,” I got angry again just thinking about it, “even though I don’t need his protection! He insisted it wasn’t for me and he looked so sad that I dropped the matter entirely in order to try and help him feel better,” I couldn’t stop talking, “but the loser just yells out my name as the reason he does things and wonders why everyone is mad at him for it! I’ve never needed anyone’s help before, what’s the difference now, hm?” I banged my fists on the table, Itachi had already picked his mug up, probably seeing the possibility of this happening, “I’ve always had trouble making and keeping friends as is. I don’t like people much, and this idiot is just letting himself be holed away from all of his friends...he says he’s okay with them hating him. All just so he can be with me. It’s not fair,” I wanted to scream, “Naruto should be able to be with me and have friends! I don’t care if I follow him around while he talks to others, I just don’t ever wanna see the stupid idiot so sad ever again...”

It was silent for a minute or two, Itachi’s eyes stayed on me. “Little brother,” he finally spoke.

“Yeah?” My eyes stayed on his.

“Have you talked to Naruto about this?”

“His stubborn ass always says it’s not to protect me, and like I said, he looked so sad I just dropped it to distract hi—“

“Have you talked to his friends?”

“N-no! They don’t want anything to do with me,” my voice was soft.

“I think that you should consider talking to his friends if it’s really bothering you,” his voice was calm.

“I don’t think Naruto would appreciate me jumping in on his affairs.”

“Well isn’t he doing this for your sake? That’s what he says right? Then who cares. If it’s all for you, you should get a say,” I got flicked in the forehead again after he leaned over the table, “put yourself in the battle and win, Sasuke.”

I toyed around with his idea in my head. He was right. I had just been letting Naruto handle all of this, but it did ultimately include me. I should have a say, too.

“Thank you, big brother,” I smiled softly at him. Who would’ve thought I would’ve enjoyed talking to him this much? And that he’d be so helpful?

“Anytime, Sasuke,” Itachi stood up and went to rinse his mug, “now you should go get some rest. I’m going to get ready to visit Deidara. We both finally have some time off work. I won’t be back until the day after tomorrow.”

“Have fun,” I smiled and gave a small wave before heading up the stairs to shower and go to bed.

—

I woke up to my alarm blaring at 7am. I groaned as I turned off the obnoxious noise. I didn’t want to go to school today. 

I showered so late last night that my hair was extra uncooperative because of how it dried, so I was forced to use product. Thankfully Itachi has plenty, so I was never without access. 

I finally looked at my phone to see that I hadn’t received any texts from Naruto. Although, we don’t usually text in the morning. I hope he’s doing alright. 

Blonde hair caught my eye as I left my house. I waved when we made eye contact. I could tell he still didn’t feel well. We met up and walked in tune. I grabbed his hand and entangled our fingers. Not a word was spoken between us the entire time. I didn’t know what to say. This was so unlike Naruto..

After we reached the bus stop, Kiba showed up not too long after and stood next to us. I thought about yelling at him for being an asshole, but I knew that that would only upset Naruto more, which was something I was actively trying to avoid. I huffed and glared at Kiba instead.

My glare was met with one in response, but that’s all he did. After the all-too-quiet bus ride, we made it to school. When I followed Naruto off of the bus, I caught another glimpse of his face before he masked it with a smile. Itachi was right. It was time to get involved.

I was walking hand-in-hand with my boyfriend, my eyes skimming the crowd for Kiba. When I found him, I pulled the confused blue-eyed boy with me, ignoring his questioning.

“Sas—Sasuke! What’re you doing? Let go of me!”

Kiba is really gonna get it.

“Sasuke~!” Naruto tried pulling out of my grip.

“Kiba,” I said when we approached him, finally letting go of Naruto’s wrist, “you need to apologize for being a shit friend to Naruto.”

The fire in the brunette’s eyes was directed solely at me, “Oh yeah? Or what, Uchiha?”

“Sasuke, stop...” Naruto put his hand on my shoulder.

“No,” my eyes left Kiba’s, only to look into Naruto’s, “he needs to apologize. You say you’re doing this for me, well this is what I want to do,” I looked back toward the brunette, “I’ll help you get your apology no matter what.”

“Sasuke...” my boyfriend started, his voice practically in a whisper, “it’s okay, please—“

“Yeah, Sasuke,” Kiba snarled, “your boyfriend wants you to shut up, too.”

This kid is really pissing me off. My eyes looked toward the blonde again and I noticed his brows were furrowed and his eyes were on Kiba.

“Kiba, sorry about Sasuke,” Naruto was harsher after the last comment, “we’ll leave you alone.”

His hand gripped tighter on my wrist as he started to pull away. I really didn’t want to listen to Naruto. Kiba’s being an asshole and this boy is just letting it happen. I don’t care if he gets mad at me, I can’t let Kiba get away with acting like this.

“No,” I spoke, pulling away from Naruto and walking closer to Kiba. I pointed my finger at him as I approached, “You’ve been a dick to Naruto ever since I showed up. It’s fucked up. You don’t have to like me, but don’t take it out on him. I don’t care if you guys hate me, Naruto’s the one who cares. He’s missed you guys as friends. He wants us all to be friends. That’s why I can’t walk away,” I grabbed his collar, “I can’t ignore his feelings.”

The glare that was directed at me was followed with a smirk, “You’re ignoring his feelings right now.”

I glanced back to see my boyfriend. His hands were balled into fists and his face was the angriest I had ever seen it. I still didn’t care. 

“Kiba,” I said, my eyes back on his, my fist tightening around his collar, “you need to apologize to Naruto.”

He chuckled, “If Naruto wanted to fix this, he could do it himself and stop being a little bitc—“

He couldn’t finish his sentence because I socked him in the face. He had it coming for a while. How fucking dare he.

“Sasuke!” I heard Naruto yelling, but my eyes remained on the boy I just knocked to the floor.

“Don’t you ever say shit about Naruto again.”

Neji was running up with Kakashi and Iruka. Of course he was the one to have said something. I backed away from Kiba and walked toward the adults. “It was me, I punched him.” I was willing to accept my punishment.

Iruka stayed with Naruto to help Kiba, and Kakashi had his hand on my shoulder as we walked away. I didn’t look back because I didn’t want to see the look on Naruto’s face after what I just did. I’m sorry, Naruto. You deserve better.

I was given a week of suspension and sent home immediately after they called Itachi. Good thing he isn’t coming home until tomorrow. I need to be alone right now.

—(Naruto’s POV)—

I feel so angry. I can’t believe Sasuke punched Kiba in the face! What the hell?!

“Sasuke!!” my words were easily ignored. Kakashi was taking Sasuke away and he didn’t even bother to turn around and look at me. I mean it makes sense...the bastard did just punch Kiba in the face!

Iruka was on the phone with the nurse after he had inspected him, so I crouched down next to Kiba. He was now sitting up and covering his face with his hand. “You okay Kiba?”

“Your boyfriend is a real asshole,” was his response, “do I look okay to you?”

“I’m sorry Sasuke punched you,” I started, knowing the apology will probably never come from the stupid bastard, “you didn’t really help your case, though.” I was still mad at Kiba too. “You egged him on.”

“Oh? Just me? Are you not at fault?” Kiba growled, “did you not say that you’d protect him? And drop me? Whatever, Naruto.”

I was about to yell, but I couldn’t respond because Iruka hung the phone up and started to speak sternly, “Alright the nurse is available so we’re going there immediately. You’re coming too, Naruto.”

I nodded, following after Kiba. I could feel the eyes of the school on us that I had been tuning out before and suddenly felt even more uneasy. I wasn’t sure if we were allowed to talk, so I was left with my thoughts. I know I’m at fault. I’m the whole reason this happened in the first place. I wasn’t being completely honest about how I felt and now everything is a mess. Why am I like this?

“Naruto,” Iruka’s voice pulled me out of my head, “What happened?” We sat down on a bench outside the office.

I explained everything to him, my eyes filling up with tears as I did. Iruka was always easy for me to talk to, so I couldn’t stop once I started. He listened intently and calmly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

“I see,” he said, “well I think you and Kiba need to talk. Sasuke was sent home and suspended for the week.”

I sighed. This was all my fault. Iruka is right, I first need to talk to Kiba..then I can talk to Sasuke. I need to apologize. “Okay, thank you,” I spoke softly. After getting up, I walked into the nurse’s office.

The nurse, Shizune, had finished bandaging up the small scrape on his cheek and looked over at me. “I’m going to have to call both of your paren—“ she stopped when she looked at me, “guardians, sorry..”

“It’s okay,” I assured her, “Jiraiya and Tsunade are practically my parents, but they’re out traveling right now..the best person to call would honestly be Itachi, I think..” I paused, “he’s probably the closest thing I have to family around me right now.”

“Okay,” Shizune shook her head with a sigh, “I’ll call Itachi. I’m sure he won’t mind scolding both you and Sasuke for this.”

I nodded softly. She left the room to make the phone calls, and I found a chair to sit in. After inhaling, I started to speak, “I’m sorry, Kiba. This is all my fault. If I had just been honest with you from the very beginning with Tsunade, you would have never felt the way you did...” my eyes were tearing up again. I hate how much I cry! “..I hate how mean you always are to Sasuke, and Sasuke to you, but I never tried to see if there was a way for us to all work it out. I just started pushing you away..even though Sasuke kept telling me that I didn’t have to do that, it’s what I did. I told him not to worry even though it was clearly bothering me..I’ve missed being friends with everyone, and I want to include Sasuke in it too...” the tears wouldn’t stop streaming down my face, but I managed to finally make eye contact, “..I want everyone to get along and be friends. Sasuke means a lot to me, but so do you. So does everyone. I just want—“ 

I looked down again, unable to stop the sob that followed. It was mostly silent for a couple of minutes, the only sound being me trying to stifle my crying.

“Naruto,” Kiba finally started, “I’m sorry too. I’ve still been hurt by the fact that you didn’t feel comfortable telling anybody about Tsunade, but as soon as Sasuke showed up, he knew everything about you in a matter of hours. And I know you said we all have our special person, but I’ve always considered you to be one of my really, really good friends and I didn’t like that I felt that it was being taken away from me. At your birthday party, I thought I finally understood why you liked him and I thought I could accept it, but it’s just never sat right with me..”

I couldn’t respond. I was letting the words flow in my head, thinking of what I can do to fix all of this. I also wasn’t sure if he was done talking yet. I wanted to give us both time.

“I—“ he continued, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize how special Sasuke really is to you. I never gave him a chance..I’m also sorry about that. I wish there was something I could do—“

“There is,” I spoke, not caring that I was interrupting, “there is. I want you and Sasuke to talk this out, too. But only after I talk to him. I still need to apologize.”

A moment passed before he agreed, “Yeah. I’ll talk to Sasuke about it, but only if I know that you and I are okay.” 

My probably red and puffy eyes met brown ones, and I grinned, “Absolutely! Let’s even do game night this week! I’ve missed them...”

Kiba laughed, “Hell yeah, let’s!”

We chatted like nothing had ever been wrong in the first place until Kiba and I were given the okay to go to class.

Classes without Sasuke were boring. He never spoke much anyway, but I didn’t have anyone to look at or talk to or copy off of, and I didn’t like it. I missed his presence and I hoped he was doing okay. I couldn’t focus even more than usual. Thankfully, time went by really fast. I left the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

After what felt like a much-too-long walk, I arrived at Sasuke’s house. I knew Itachi wasn’t coming home until tomorrow night and I had to use this opportunity to fix stuff with Sasuke before we received our potential punishment.

I knocked on the door and then waited. I knocked again. And again. Why wasn’t he answering? I jiggled the door, it was locked. Sasuke was trying to hole himself up away from me. Ha yeah, as if I was going to let that happen.

I walked toward the side yard and hopped the fence. They usually never have their back door locked. I slid it open and then locked it behind me because these dumb Uchiha boys do really need to get out of that habit, although I was thankful right now.

“Sasuke?” I tried not to use too loud of volume, “Hey Sasuke?”

“Go away,” I heard from upstairs before a door slammed. He locked it. Shit.

After making my way up the stairs, I knocked, “Let me in, I need to talk to you.”

No response. Bastard.

“Sasuke, I’m sorry,” I hope he’s at least listening, “I’m sorry for not being honest about how I felt and for letting you take responsibility for it. You were only looking out for me...” Why can’t I do this without crying?! “...I’m sorry for everything...”

It was silent. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Please open the door, Sasuke. Don’t shut me out. Please don’t shut me out. I just want to fix this.

“I-Kiba and I spoke,” please, “We’re friends again...he understands everything and he forgave me for it. A-and he’s also willing to try and fix things with you, even though you literally punched him, but it would be great...”

Still, nothing. I placed my head against the door, “Please let me in, Sasuke...I’m sorry for everything...”

Another minute passed. I wasn’t going to give up, it’s not my way. I jiggled the door handle once more, but this time when I did, it opened. I stumbled into Sasuke, who had decided to finally let me in. He caught me effortlessly.

“You’re an idiot,” were the first words out of his mouth. 

I couldn’t help but laugh a bit as I adjusted to where I was hugging his hips, my head laying on his shoulder. “Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” Sasuke’s arms pulled me in closer.

“Naruto,” he broke the silence we had fallen into, “Kiba really wants to talk things out with me? Even after today?”

“Y-Yeah!” we made eye contact, but I felt a little nervous so I looked away, “Yeah, he said he would for me. I think you’ll enjoy my friends more than you think you will, and vice versa,” I started to ramble about it, then was interrupted.

“You know I’ve never been able to keep a friendship,” Sasuke started, moving away to sit on his bed and patting the spot next to him for me to sit. So cute. “You’re the only person who’s willingly stayed in my life this long. People don’t like me. They think they do, especially girls, but after a number of days they realize how truly uninteresting I am and decide that they’d rather be with other people, which is fine—“

It’s rare when Sasuke gets in a talkative mood, especially about his feelings. I always listened so intently when he opened up. I could honestly listen to him talk for hours, but that would mean I’d have to be quiet and..that’s not really my style.

“—anyway, Naruto,” he continued, “I don’t think that your friends are going to like me very much, even with your input. I’m okay with you keeping us separated. We have classes together I can see you during, I can spend lunch alone, we literally live next door to each other. As long as you’re on good terms with them...”

“Absolutely not!” I smacked him upside the head, “Sasuke, I love you SO much. I want you to be included. I need you to be included. I want to spend every second with you, in and out of class, and also keep my friends,” I kissed the top of his head before pulling him over to hug him. “You made it obvious that you don’t want me to end my friendships for you, and I thank you for that. I want you to try, too.”

Sasuke shuffled, adjusting so we were sitting a little more comfortably with my head on his. “Okay,” he started, “but no promises.”

“Hmm..I only want you to promise me one thing,” I moved again, causing a grumble from the raven. My eyes met onyx, “Promise me that you’ll do your best.”

A light blush covered his cheeks and this time, he couldn’t keep eye contact with me. I loved nervous Sasuke. Such a beautiful rarity that only I can cause. “I promise,” a small smile crossed his lips. His beautiful, gorgeous, perfect lips. I love Sasuke. My Sasuke.

I leaned in, “Good.” I closed my eyes. Our mouths met and I knew all was forgiven.

We were laying together in his bed and making out when his phone started vibrating. Itachi was calling. Sasuke sat up and answered. “Hello?”

I could hear Itachi through the speaker, although it was quietly. “Hey, did you and Naruto make up yet? The school also called me for him...”

Sasuke eyed me up and down, “Yeah we made up.”

I blushed lightly and rubbed the back of my head. Why does Sasuke always have to look at me like that? 

“Oh good,” I heard Itachi reply, “the school is expecting me to punish you both, but I think you do enough of that yourselves...”

“What’re you even saying?” Sasuke grumbled, “I’ll see you tomorrow, big brother.”

Itachi giggled, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

After Sasuke hung up, the annoyance at his brother’s comment still written on his face, I adjusted to snuggle into him, “Hey Sasuke?” My eyes glanced at his phone screen, which was still open.

“What?”

“What’s my name in your phone?” I asked curiously. I gave him a nickname, I was wondering if maybe he had, too. My hopes weren’t up though.

“N-Naruto, of course..” Sasuke couldn’t keep eye contact as he ran his hand through his hair. So I do have a nickname in his phone...

“Let me see!” I jumped toward the phone to grab it and look. It’s still unlocked, now’s my chance.

“I already told you,” Sasuke said, trying his hardest to keep me from his phone. I wasn’t going to let him get away with this, “it’s just Naruto!”

“If it’s just Naruto, you wouldn’t be defending it so hard,” I pushed his face away and laid on him, outstretching my hand with the phone as far as I could while getting to the contact screen.

My name is “Loser☀️.” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Loser?!” I handed the phone back to him and smacked him upside the head, “you’re such a bastard!”

The raven brushed the spot I smacked and put his phone next to him, “What’s mine in yours?” He was glaring.

“Sasuke obviously,” I joked, taking it back as soon as his glare somehow got scarier. I rubbed the back of my head, “S-sorry it’s actually kind of funny how similar..” I handed him my phone.

His contact name is “Bastard🌙.”

The light blush that coated Sasuke’s scowl was way too cute. He’s honestly too pretty. It should be illegal. I leaned in to hug him.

“Hey Sasuke,” My lips brushed against his neck, causing a light gasp to leave my boyfriend’s lips, “Wanna make-out some more?” I nibbled and sucked on one spot, making his breathing even more uneven.

There’s nothing I love more than ruining Sasuke’s composure. He always gets me flustered, and I know I have that affect on him too, but it’s different for me. He’s so stubborn and cool and nothing ever fazes him...except me. I faze him.

“Naruto,” he responded lowly, pushing my face away and getting up and off of the bed, “I’m going to make a cup of coffee. Do you want anything?”

I pouted, “I’ll just come with..” I followed him out of the room. 

I couldn’t keep my eyes off of my boyfriend. I don’t know what it is, but right now, I can’t think about anything else other than what I want to do to my Sasuke. And none of it is innocent.

It’s like he sensed my thoughts about him. Our eyes met after he took the first sip of the coffee he just made. I was sitting at the dining table. I’m still impressed at how casual a scowl looks on Sasuke.

“Naruto, what is it?” the raven tilted his head. 

“What is what?” I mused, knowing he’s asking why the hell I haven’t stopped looking at him. Sasuke, you’re mine to look at.

“You look like you’ve been planning to pounce on me at any moment,” another sip.

“I might be,” I taunted.

“Hmm, is that so?” He leaned against the counter, setting his cup down next to him. We haven’t stopped making eye contact. “Come here, Naruto,” he waved me over with his finger.

I swallowed the lump I suddenly had in my throat. This is his way of trying to take control of it. I wasn’t about to let that happen. Yet, at least....

I stopped an inch in front of his face. My heart was beating incredibly fast. Sasuke and I have already done more than just kissing, but we’ve never actually done it. You know, had sex. We’ve only done hand jobs and blow jobs and basically everything except going all the way. I’m ready to give him my everything, so I‘m going to act on this on this feeling I have. 

I’ll make sure I get my turn at making him mine, but right now I want Sasuke to take me.

—

(Sasuke’s POV)

His lips were right in front of mine.

Naruto inhaled. I could feel the warmth of his breath as he exhaled on my lips right before he pushed against them. He picked me up and put me on the counter, almost knocking over the cup of coffee I had just made that was now going to waste. I wasn’t about to stop this. I shifted the cup over and wrapped my legs around him. 

My hands were in his hair, his hands were at my back. We were making a mess of each other. He picked me up off of the counter. I was straddling his hips while he held me, walking me to the other side of the room.

We were against the wall now. Well, I was. Naruto was pushing me into it, making sure I couldn’t escape. Not that I wanted to, but wow he was being aggressive. I wasn’t going to complain because after all, I was enjoying it. I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth.

It felt like my boyfriend was trying to get closer than we already were. He seemed needier and more eager than I’d ever witnessed him before. He palmed at my pants. I hissed. I loved this side of Naruto. When he bit on my neck, causing me to yelp slightly, the blonde finally spoke in a breathy voice, “You’re so delicious.”

I groaned, his hand was still pushing on me. How dare he unravel me like this? Do I even care at this point? Warm, tan hands started wandering my chest and back. He had replaced his palm with his leg, pushing against me for pressure still. I hissed again. From all of the making out earlier, I’m having a harder time maintaining my composure. So was the blonde, it seemed.

We were on the couch now, Naruto straddling me this time. His lips were against my ear, “Sasuke,” he whispered, “I want to please you. Will you let me?”

Hmm, how far was I willing to let him go? “Yes.”

The smile that crossed his lips was devious and loving, and it looked like there were some nerves mixed in there, but that could’ve been my imagination. Why the fuck did I care what Naruto was doing to me anyway? I just wanted him to do it.

The boy was taunting me. He would put his lips near mine, so close I could taste them, then back off and buck his hips on me. I loved the way it felt to be ridden by Naruto, even with clothes on. It crossed my mind what it’d be like without clothes, and suddenly what was left of my ability to maintain composure vanished.

I picked the boy up off of me and threw him on the couch. “Sasu—“ a wide-eyed Naruto started, but I didn’t let him finish. I shoved my lips against him, making him acknowledge the teasing he just put me through. My tongue entered his mouth. After the shock wore off, he was easily willing to let me take control again. Good.

The moans were loud and constant between us both. I grabbed at his shirt and pulled it off of him, and then did the same to mine. Naruto’s eyes were on me. I decided to return the favor and eye him without masking it. The flustered look on the blue-eyed boy’s face before he covered it was everything to me. Everything this boy does drives me insane. I wonder if he’ll ever understand how much he affects me.

While his face was covered and he was trying to speak through muffled hands about how embarrassing I am, I leaned down to lick at his chest. He moaned. I couldn’t stop. His hands were in my hair now, my eyes were looking up. Naruto’s head was leaning back. I made my way down his stomach with my mouth. He giggled softly, “That tickles Sasu—“ I nipped at his hip and he moaned, “—Ahhn~ HEY!” He pushed my head. “Stop being such a bastard!!!”

“Oh did you want something?” I mused, letting my fingers graze along the top of his sweats, “hm? Naruto? Did you?”

His crimsoned face really was cute. He couldn’t make eye contact with me. It was clear he wanted release, but asking for it was different. And I knew that.

“Tell me what you want, Naruto.”

“You.”

“Me? I’m right here.”

“You know what I mean!”

“I don’t.” I did.

“YOU DAMN BASTARD,” he sat up, meeting me face to face, pouting.

“Yes?” I maintained my composure here. I loved to win, after all. “I still don’t know what you want.”

“I want...” his pout became more prominent, and is he somehow blushing more? “..I want...” he stuttered, fidgeting his hands, unable to make eye contact, “you to kiss me more.”

I smirked, leaning in to brush against his lips, “That’s all? I could do that forever.”

He smiled against my mouth. I could feel him shaking when I placed my hand on his, so I squeezed it as we kissed. I was nervous, too. It almost felt like it could go further than just messing around. How would I ask? What would I say? Naruto, can I fuck you now? Absolutely not! What a turn off. Well, I mean if Naruto asked me, I’d probably say— I can’t believe I’m even thinking about this, of course it’s not going to happen. And if it does, I’m fucking Naruto before he gets anywhere near my ass. I’m surprised it’s even took us this long to get this far because containing myself is only becoming more and more difficult—

It must’ve been obvious something was on my mind. The kissing stopped; Naruto pulled back and raised a brow, “What’s on your mind Sasuke? You seem distracted.”

What do I say? I am. “Y-a little I guess.”

“What is it? Did I do something?”

“No..” But I want to.

“So what is it, Sasuke? Please just tell me...” my hand was still in his, he squeezed as he asked. Curious eyes were looking into mine, our faces close, but not touching, “..I want to know what you’re thinking about.”

Naruto practically said he wanted the same thing earlier when he said he wanted ‘me’, so why am I so nervous? Get yourself together, Sasuke. “I’ve been thinking about how pretty you’ll look under me when I fuck you.” 

Perfect. Naruto’s eyes dazed at the words, his hand loosened from mine and grabbed at the back of my neck, “I was hoping you‘d say something like that, Sasuke.”

Our tongues met once again, overwhelming me with the taste of Naruto. This time, it was different though. Both of us wanted more from this. “Hnn, Naruto,” I pulled back and spoke softly, loving the feeling of his breath on me, “Are you really sure you’re ready for this? I don’t want to rush—“

“Rush?” my boyfriend interrupted me, giggling as he did, “We’ve been together long enough. I think should be asking if you’re ready. Sasuke? Please stop thinking about stuff and just...” his mouth was by my ear, “..act on how you’re feeling. I want you to. I trust you.”

After an intake of breath, I smirked and leaned my head on the blonde’s, “If you’re so sure, then,” I moved so our eyes met, “want to move to the bedroom?”

Naruto nodded softly, a small smile set on his lips. The nerves I was feeling were immense, and it seems like he felt the same. When we made it to my room, the blonde sat on my bed. He was avoiding making eye contact with me. Despite us both wanting this, knowing what’s going to happen...I walked over to the blonde and grazed his lips with mine, “Knowing what I’m about to do to you, Naruto...” my mouth moved along his jaw, kissing as it went up to his ear. I nibbled on his ear lobe before I continued softly, “..I could probably finish on the spot.”

A moan escaped his mouth and I decided right then trying to take it slow wasn’t going to happen for me. Not with how fucking hot this boy is. I need to stop overthinking every action. I pushed him over, climbing over him. There was no fighting, just accepting, curiosity, and learning. We spent time kissing each other’s body’s, letting our hands wander. I was so turned on, my body was begging for me to find release.

Naruto pulled at my pants, trying to get them off of me. I stood up to help him by taking them off myself, pulling his off right after. It was easy to do since he was laying on his back.

I spent a moment looking over the entirety of my boyfriend’s naked body. His big blue eyes were looking back as I took in his tanned, toned skin. He is so beautiful. I crawled over him on the bed, letting my mouth fall on his body. “Naruto...” I started before nibbling on his chest, listening to his reactions. I didn’t even remember what I was going to say. Was I going to say anything? With how pretty he sounds while I’m pleasing him, there’s no way I could focus on anything else.

“S-Sasuke~” the boy groaned back as I let my hand start moving on him. I made sure to savor his reactions to my touch. He moved with my hands, helping me cup every part of him easier. “S-Sasukeehh..hnn...”

I was getting more and more uncomfortable. I used my free hand to grab Naruto’s and moved it so he was touching me. It always feels so much better when it’s his hand. I love how he touches me. “Mm, Naruto,” I adjusted to kiss while working on each other. 

We were passing moans back and forth. I brought my hand up to our mouths and shoved a finger into the blonde’s, covering it in his drool. After it was soaked, I brought my hand down to Naruto’s entrance and pushed lightly. I wonder if he’s ever done stuff like this to himself..

I gauged how slowly to enter by how Naruto was responding. I added another finger, and then another, until there were three. I want to make sure Naruto is as comfortable as possible during all of this. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to keep that mindset once I start, though.

“Sasuke~,” Naruto whined and panted, “I-I want to feel you.”

”I’ll make sure you feel all of me...” I responded through broken breaths. He was laying on his back. I put his legs up, sat in between, and starting pushing myself against his entrance slowly.

My boyfriend bit onto his hand as I entered, trying to stifle himself. He was so warm and tight. I couldn’t stop the noises from my mouth either. This feels too fucking good.

I started to move more once we were both comfortable with the position. Let me tell you, fucking Naruto is better than I could’ve ever imagined it. “How are you feeling, Naruto?” I asked, my voice low and raspy.

“Y-mmm, Sasuuuukeee...~” His hair was even messier than usual, and drool was dripping down his chin. I felt him scratching into my back. The pain only made everything feel even better. “It kind of hurts...b-but it also feels....good...” he spoke through broken breaths.

I love the way he looks while he’s being fucked like this. My Naruto. I leaned over, my mouth meeting his neck. My tongue brushed along his jaw, my breath made his skin warm. 

“A-ah Sasuke...” I love the way he says my name, so I thrusted in deeper, causing the boy to moan it even louder. “SASUke—e, r-right there...” he groaned, “S-Sasuke right there...” Naruto’s hands were in my hair, tugging. I obliged, hitting the same spot over and over. Our breaths were short and loud. I ran my tongue along his neck, while adjusting into a more comfortable position for us both as I kept thrusting.

“Sasukeee~...” his eyes met mine. The look on his face, I won’t last much longer. “I think...” I used a hand to grab Naruto, pumping him as I thrusted. If he had any composure left before, it’s all gone now.

“Oh yeah? Does that feel good?” I smirked, “You like to be touched while I fuck you?”

He did. I pulled out, dirtying up Naruto as I watched him finish on himself as well while he called my name. We stayed quiet for a moment after, steadying our breathing. I got up, finding something to clean my boyfriend with.

“I can’t believe you got me too, Sasuke~” he whined.

I grabbed a towel. “Oh would you rather me have stayed inside?” I raised an eyebrow as I handed it out to him. The post-sex blush on his cheeks flushed even redder. I laughed in response, “You are so cute, Naruto.”

He tried to fight the smile as he cleaned his stomach off and then sat up, stretching his arms up. “Mmmm, I’m gonna be sore, but I feel great.” He turned around, wearing the cutest grin on his face, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I smiled. “Want to shower?”

“Yes, please!”

We washed off with each other. Naruto was chatting away about how I’m perfect, when he decided to suddenly switch topics.

“You’re next, by the way,” he raised an eyebrow. His face was the dorky one he made when he was trying to be forward, but still nervous. Loser. So cute.

“Next? As in you fucking me?” I tilted my head, smirking and eyeing my beautiful boyfriend. I’ll definitely let him. “Hmmm..no.”

“What?! Sasuke!” Naruto crossed his arms, pouting again. “You’re so mean.”

“You really think you’d be able to pull it off?” Oh, he totally could. And will. I can’t wait.

“I can!”

“Prove it.”

“Right now?”

I shrugged in response. I could right now.

“I could go again,” blue eyes were filled with determination, “in fact..” 

Suddenly, I was against the wall of the shower. Naruto’s arm was by my head as he leaned over me, his mouth grazing mine. I could feel my breath hitched in my throat. God, this boy...

“..Sasuke, I want to fuck you.”

I exhaled, a small moan escaping with it. All from him just speaking to me. I may like the idea of letting Naruto have control too much. I wonder if I’ll like it more than me fucking him. The smirk on his mouth said it all. “In the shower?” was all  
I could bring myself to say. Honestly, Naruto, do whatever you want to me. Stop with all the talking.

“Hmm,” he leaned back, a puzzled look on his face. Was he really thinking about where he’d like to do me right now? I wonder where he wants to go..what he wants to do...what it’s going to be like.....

I feel very weak in the knees right now. 

“Hey Sasuke,” my thoughts were interrupted by a hand holding mine, “let’s get out. I want to take you to bed.”

We dried ourselves off as well as we could. Blue eyes kept watching me as I moved. After we made it to the bedroom, still naked with towels around our waists, Naruto stood by the bed.

I kept looking as he dropped his towel and pointed, “Get on the bed, Sasuke.”

My natural instinct is to fight, “Make me.” I was planning on listening...

He was over in an instant. My towel was falling off of my hips while I was being..picked up? Naruto, what! I wrapped my hands around his neck as to not fall while he carried me to the bed, throwing me on it. “Naruto, what the h—“

“There,” he stood by the bed with a satisfied smirk on his face. I suddenly felt very vulnerable and aware of how naked I am as I laid sprawled out. My face is warm. “You look so pretty,” Naruto’s voice whispered in my ear as he climbed over me, “I can’t wait to make you mine.”

My eyes fluttered closed, allowing myself to feel my boyfriend’s lips caress my skin as he moved down my neck, kissing, nibbling, and licking every inch. My enjoyment was obvious. He placed his hand around me and started moving while his mouth was still at my neck.

“N-Naruto...” I whined at the pleasure. 

“You like it?” he smirked before licking his fingers to cover them in spit. I felt one push against me.

“Ah—“ oh fuck, “y-yeah I do..”

“You do what, Sasuke?”

“I like it...” I could feel him sliding deeper and deeper, then starting to add another finger. I’ve never felt anything like this before. I couldn’t get enough already.

Naruto was using his tongue to lick at the tip while stretching me out. I love the way his mouth feels on me every single time, but that combined with what his hand is doing..I don’t know how I’m going to handle anymore than this.

“Sasuke,” my eyes fluttered open to see beautiful blue ones staring back. “I’m going to do it soon.”

All I could do was moan in response. He pulled out his fingers. I adjusted to put my mouth on him, making it wet enough to help slide in. Naruto liked the feeling of my mouth too much, he bucked in deeper. I pushed him off and glared, “A little warning next time.”

“Ah-“ a hand ran through blonde hair, “sorry, you just feel so good.”

After laying back down with my ass up toward Naruto, I looked behind me, “I can make you feel even better.”

He was trying to take it slow as he pushed into me, which was good because wow this is uncomfortable. Once he was in and adjusted comfortably, he asked, “Hey, Sasuke, is it okay to move?”

His voice is so raspy. Fuck. “Please, Naruto,” I looked behind again, our eyes meeting, “please fuck me.”

It didn’t take him long to oblige and oh my god it feels so good. I love the way Naruto feels inside of me. I honesty love it more than I thought I would. I thought I’d be the one who preferred the fucking, but I never want him to stop.

“Sasuke,” he moaned in my ear, “Sasuke, I’m going to cum soon.”

“M-me too...” I said through broken breaths, being unable to keep any form of composure. If he keeps hitting this spot, I’m really not going to last. “N-Naruto you’re gonna...I’m gonna..you feel so good. Fuck, Naruto,” I grabbed the bed sheets as tight as I could, “FUCK, Naruto I’m gonna....” His hand wrapped around and started moving on me while he thrusted, only causing my orgasm increase. God. “Narutoo....~” I muffled my yells into the pillow as I released all over the bed below me and he finished on my back.

I waited in that position to get cleaned off, then after he was done wiping me down, we switched my sheets. I landed on the bed. My body needs the rest. My boyfriend laid down and wrapped his arms around me. “Sasuke,” he whispered, kissing my forehead after, “I loved that more, I think. I’ll do that any time.”

I chuckled softly, “You’re already a sex addicted pervert.” Maybe I should be a little more honest sometimes. “But I’ll let you do it any time.” 

He grinned, “You’re so nice to me, Sasuke.”

“Don’t push it,” I snuggled my face into his chest. “I’m sleepy.”

“Me too. Goodnight baby,” Naruto kissed my head.

We fell asleep as he was wrapped around me.

—-

So, we’ve graduated now. It was much easier to go through school following Naruto around without everyone in his friend group acting like my existence is a nuisance. I still helped him study everyday after school, then of course spent the entire rest of the day with him. We also finally started doing the weekly Thursday game nights with all of his friends. I enjoyed them more than I thought I would, but only because Naruto was so competitive and cute. And because I loved destroying him in front of his friends. I was still the only one who could.

Naruto and I are still neighbors, but I practically live at the blonde’s house, minus the fact that most of my stuff is still at mine. We walked hand-in-hand, arriving at my place. It was our one-year-anniversary today.

“I’m home,” I said as I entered, the blonde clumsily following in after me.

“Welcome back,” Itachi was sitting at the table with coffee, again, as usual, practically everyday. “What’re you two love-birds up to today?”

Naruto snickered, obliging Itachi with his attention, “Sasuke and I are going on a date!!”

“A date?” Itachi raised his brow at me. He knew my plans for tonight, but thankfully he was a great actor.

“Yeah,” I replied, my eyes wandering toward the grinning blonde.

“Where are you going?” my big brother asked.

“It’s a surprise!” Naruto was so excited, he wasn’t able to stop moving, “I can’t wait to see what Sasuke has planned for me. Everything is fun with him, but it’s our anniversary, so it’s extra special!”

“If you keep talking like this, I’m canceling,” I playfully threatened, causing my boyfriend to pout in response. 

“Sasukeeee~” Naruto whined, pointing at me with an annoyed look on his face, “you’re so mean~”

“Weren’t you just saying I was special?” I scoffed, turning to head upstairs. “I’ll be back in a bit. Big brother, keep my annoying boyfriend company.”

I heard Itachi laugh at Naruto’s insults he was throwing at me, “Of course, little brother.”

I entered my room and shut the door. I was so nervous. The last official date I took Naruto on was on his birthday about ten months ago. Recently, I started taking him out to that same ramen place on Friday nights when we both had work off the next day. Most of the time, though, all we did was stay inside together when we weren’t working or if we weren’t spending time with friends. We really are hardly ever apart.

I want show Naruto how special he is to me. I know it’s a little early, we’ve only been together a year, but I was thinking of proposing. Having a long engagement wouldn’t bother me, unless he wanted to get married sooner...I wouldn’t mind either way. All I want is for everyone to know that Naruto is mine and I am his.

I know the blonde adores me, and I’m confident the response is going to be yes, but there’s that doubt in my mind that’s bothering me. I walked over to my dresser, looking over into Naruto’s room. I remembered the night I first saw him, my face heating up as I thought about it.

I opened the drawer I kept the box in. After placing it in my pocket, I took a deep breath before going back downstairs. Naruto was chatting Itachi’s ear off. My eyes met with my brother’s when I made it down, “Thanks.”

“He keeps himself entertained mostly,” Itachi joked.

“Yeah, he’s pretty low maintenance when it comes down to it, “ I joined him.

The look on Naruto’s face was priceless. “You’re going to be so mean to me on our anniversary?”

“Naruto,” I moved forward, cupping his face in my hand and making eye contact, “I’m about to give you one of the best nights of your life.” His face reddened, I laughed.

Itachi couldn’t help but laugh as well, “Okay go be gross somewhere else. Have fun tonight, boys.” He flicked my forehead. Naruto laughed mockingly at me and then got flicked as well. I stuck my tongue out. “I’ll tell Deidara you say hi.”

“You’re gonna see him again?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I really like him,” he put his bangs behind his ear, “I’ll bring him over to meet you too, Naruto.”

“Please do! We could do a double date sometime!” the blonde grinned.

“Absolutely not,” I responded coldly. 

“You’re so mean, Sasuke,” Naruto pouted again.

We made it to the restaurant. Yes, it was still the same ramen place. Naruto loves it here. The only difference is the decorations..and the fact that I bought it out for just us for the night. He looked so beautiful as he thanked me, excited for the unlimited amount of ramen he was about to eat.

He was even more talkative than usual tonight, illuminating the happiness he felt throughout the entire place. After Naruto’s third bowl, he was getting ready to order a fourth. I stopped him.

“Not yet,” I said, placing my hand on his from across the table. “Naruto...” I tried to keep eye contact, but my heart was beating so fast it was a little difficult, so I glanced away, glaring away my feelings. My face felt warm. I said his name without really thinking about it. What do I do? Dammit..

“Yes, Sasuke?” Naruto soothed, squeezing my hand slightly after he spoke.

I can do this. “Naruto,” I said again, with more confidence, our eyes meeting. My heart‘s still pounding, but I don’t care. “Ever since I saw you, I haven’t stopped thinking about you. You were the first person who was ever so insistent to be my friend. I didn’t understand why, and for a while that really bothered me,” my eyes glanced away, “but you didn’t care. We still spent every single day together. You just kept bothering me and sticking onto me like the idiot you are. Before I realized it, my crush turned into love, and...”

Naruto couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face. I really do love him so much. “Naruto Uzumaki,” I smiled, making eye contact. My free hand was grabbing for the box in my pocket, while my other hand still held Naruto’s. I got down on one knee, “I realized I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life being chased around by you. Will you marry me?” I showed him the silver band I got him.

“Yes!” he shouted. I managed to stand up just in time for him to catch him as he tackled me into a hug, “Sasuke! Of course! I love you so much. You’re everything to me.” I felt his face snuggle into my neck, “I’d love to marry you.” We stood there for a minute or so, enjoying the presence of one another. 

I took the ring out of the box, then handed it to him, “Read it.”

Naruto tilted his head, then grabbed the ring and looked on the inside. It read, /My One and Only/.

“Sasuke,” he teared up while placing the ring on his finger, “I love you.”

“We can have a long engagement if you want to,” I ran my hand through my hair, “we don’t need to rush. I just wanted to claim you.”

Naruto giggled, “We’ll talk more about the details later. All I know is I want to be claimed by you.” He looked at the ring again, his smile only brightening. 

“Hm, well,” I grabbed him, moving so our lips were almost touching, a smirk residing on my lips, “I could do that in more ways than one.”

The usual embarrassment was written on his face, “You’re disgusting.”

“You’re the one who wants to marry me.”

He groaned in response, admitting defeat.

Naruto ordered his fourth bowl, then we left after I paid for everything. He wouldn’t stop looking at his hand. “Naruto Uchiha or Sasuke Uzumaki?” Devious eyes met mine, “I think Sasuke Uzumaki is—“

“No,” my eyes still on the now-pouting face, “Naruto Uchiha. I asked you.”

“That’s not fair!” he stuck his tongue out, “I would’ve asked you eventually, I just didn’t think you’d want to commit to marriage so fast—“

“Well I won,” I joked, “so I get to pick who gets what last name.” He could keep his name for all I care, I just want him to be mine forever.

“We’re not done here!” He laughed softly, looking at his hand again, “but I’m too happy to even pretend to argue for too long I think. Can we go to my house?”

“Yeah, I figured we were going to anyway.”

“You’ve made your feelings so obvious to me. I have to return the favor,” the boy smirked, leaning on me and placing his arm around my shoulders as we walked, “I’m going to claim you tonight as well.”

I shuttered softly at the thought. I have fucked Naruto quite a bit since the first time, however it’s usually me. Naruto sometimes has moods where he feels vulnerable, and wants nothing more than to be touched my me. Me, though? I’ve been willing to take him at any time. I’m addicted. “That better be a promise,” I mused. Even while flirting with me, I can still make him blush by being forward back. I still love to win.

“It is.”

“Good.”

We arrived at his place and spent the night re-learning each other’s bodies. I love Naruto Uzumaki. My one and only.

—

Sasuke Uzumaki. Naruto Uchiha. We both couldn’t decide which one was better, so we decided to have each other’s names added onto our own. Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki. It’s a bit of a mouthful, but honestly? What isn’t with us. 

We’ve been married for 3 years now, after being engaged for 2. That makes it 6 years that I’ve known Naruto Uzumaki. The love of my life, my everything. I’m still amazed someone like me, someone who had known no love, got so lucky to get such a perfect human being to call my one and only. 

It’s my birthday today, and the blonde is coming back from a trip he took out with his friends. I was unable to attend because of my job. I also work at the Akatsuki. I’m not as high ranking as Itachi or anything, but it still pays really well. And since I’m an Uchiha, everyone has been really impressed at how I’m just as quick to catch onto things as my brother. Thankfully, most of my stuff is done from a computer at home, but I knew I wouldn’t get it done if I went out and let my husband distract me. Plus, it is kind of nice to be able to miss him sometimes. After all, we still spend every moment we can together.

“Honey, I’m home~” Naruto sang as he entered the door to our house. His house. I moved in. “I missed you,” he whispered in my ear as he appeared behind me while I was typing.

“Hey baby, one more second,” I had to get this part done before I give into my distractions and desires.

“It’s your birthday. And it’s so early! Work can wait,” I could hear the pout in his voice as he rubbed his fingers along my thigh, “plus I haven’t seen you for a week, Sasuke~”

“I’m almost done,” I was half-attempting to swat his hand away, but it felt nice running along my leg like that. Dammit, Naruto. “Let me finish.”

“I’m trying,” he whined again, grabbing my thigh as he did, “but you won’t let me help y—“

I swatted it away for real this time. I just have to click save and everything is done, then I have some days off as well. Naruto’s an elementary school teacher, so summer vacations exist for him. He says his goal is to become the principal. He’s very passionate about his job, and he doesn’t go back to work until next month. Itachi agreed that I was deserving of a break, and he knew that I missed Naruto more than anything. He’s still our number one fan.

Speaking of, the phone rang as soon as Naruto went to kiss me when I closed my laptop. “It’s early, Itachi,” I answered, making my husband even more upset than he was. He’s so fucking cute when he pouts.

“You still answered, Sasuke. Is Naruto home yet?”

“He just got here.”

“I’m surprised you were able to answer the ph—“  
**  
“I had to finish my work first. Anyway, what do you want?”

“Deidara wants to have dinner with everyone for your birthday.”

“That should work out,” I don’t have any other plans anyway. Other than immersing myself in Naruto.

“Perfect. I’ll set the plans. How does 7 sound?”

I look at the clock. It’s still only 8am. I haven’t been able to sleep as well without Naruto, so it’s been late nights and early mornings. “7 works.”

“We’ll meet over here, then.”

“Okay. Bye big brother.”

“Bye little brother.”

I hung up, and put my phone on the dining room table next to my laptop. My eyes met blue ones, hidden behind the vivid Naruto pout I love so much. He was leaning against the counter, having given up being in my space until I deemed it okay. He’s so fucking cute. God, I missed him.

I made my way over to the boy. “Naruto,” I started, running my hand through my hair, unable to make eye contact, “I missed you.”

His grin was so genuine, so big, my heart skipped. “Sasuke,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. He snuggled his face into my neck, “I missed you, too birthday boy.”

I kissed the top of his head. How did I get so lucky? “We’re going to Itachi’s at 7. Deidara wants to go out with everyone for dinner.”

“Okay,” he gripped my waist tighter before letting go and looking at me, “I still think it’s funny that you and your brother both like shorter blondes.”

Why hasn’t he kissed me yet? I’m getting impatient. “Shut up, Naruto. You’re still taller than Deidara.”

“Make me shut up, Sasuke,” he smirked, leaning in way too close.

“You wish.” I want you to kiss ME, idiot.

“Hmm I do,” our lips brushed, but I think he got impatient. He put his mouth on mine. I didn’t realize how much I truly missed kissing him. I knew being without Naruto for the week was too quiet, and too lonely, especially at night, but I didn’t realize how much I missed the physical contact. God, it feels good to have him touch me again.

I willingly let his tongue explore my mouth, moaning softly at the feeling. One of his hands was in my hair, the other around my waist. He pulled me into his hips as he groaned, and I could tell he missed this just as much as me. We rubbed our bodies together using the counter to keep us on balance.

“Naruto,” I said breathily after he pulled away, moving his mouth to my neck.

“Yes Sasuke?” he whispered into my ear. I shuttered.

“I really missed you.”

He chuckled lowly, kissing from my earlobe down. His hand cupped my ass as he brought me closer to him. I couldn’t help the noises I was making. Suddenly, I was being held princess-style by my husband.

“N-Naruto?!” I wrapped my arms around his neck, “put me down!”

“But Sasuke,” Naruto was making his way toward our bedroom, “I missed you. And I also missed our bed.”

“Don’t drag me to bed just because you missed it!”

“You’re saying after being away from me so long, you don’t want to go to bed with me?”

My face was hot. Of course I want it. “I—“

“It’s your birthday. I want to make you feel good,” his tongue moved along my ear.

...okay, I couldn’t help but be excited. Naruto threw me onto the bed. “Naruto!” I growled.

He chuckled softly, “You’re right. It is your birthday, so I should be kinder to you, huh?” His body was over mine, his arms on either side of me, and his face was coming closer, “please forgive me, Sasuke.”

I accidentally rubbed my hips along the leg he was pushing into me, causing me to moan slightly, but I still managed to bark, “Earn it.”

My husband could tell he was making me a mess. I could tell he could hardly contain himself as well. It wasn’t hard to. The evidence very pressing (against me).

“Sasuke,” suddenly my legs were on either side of his hips. I was still in my pjs, just sweats and a t-shirt. I could feel him throughly. “I plan on earning it very thoroughly.

Naruto spent his time on me. He stripped me fully as he tasted every inch. He was still fully clothed, and wouldn’t let me touch him. “Naruto,” I groaned as he pulled his mouth off of me, “please...”

“Please what?” He stood up and started to strip for me. My eyes watched every bit of skin he was revealing. “You have to tell me what you want, or I’ll never know.”

I could hardly speak. My thoughts were only focused on the half-naked, tanned, beautiful man standing in front of me. I knew he was expecting an answer, but can’t my reaction be enough? Don’t make me say it. Also how is this earning my forgiveness?! ....although, I don’t mind.

“Sasuke,” he stopped stripping after taking off his pants, leaving only his boxers on. The damn tease. “What do you want?”

“Naruto,” I finally found my voice and sat up, not breaking eye contact. “I want you to fuck me.”

That really was all it took. We spent hours with each other. So long, in fact, even Naruto, the stamina God himself, was exhausted. “Sasuke,” he looked toward me and grinned, his breaths were broken, “happy birthday.”

I laughed, but it hurt to. “Yeah, to you.”

He glared at me, but chuckled as well. “We should probably clean off. Then I’m honestly down for a nap.”

“Those both sound wonderful to me.” I hadn’t slept properly in a while. I really felt it now.

After our shower, we came back to bed. I set an alarm for 6pm, so we wouldn’t sleep through our plans. It was 1:00pm now. That seemed like a long enough nap.

—

I knocked on the door to Itachi’s house. Deidara answered. “Well if it isn’t my favorite couple! You guys are looking like art, as always. But Sasuke,” he poked my forehead, having picked up the habit from Itachi. “Itachi is still the prettier brother. He is art”

He’s always made comments like this. So annoying. It’s nice to see Itachi so happy, though. Deidara is the complete opposite of him, much like Naruto is to me, except their sense of humor is the same. Pick on the people you adore.

“You gonna get a growth spurt soon, shorty?” I towered over him, my eyebrow twitching.

His twitched back, “Don’t call me sho—“

“Boys,” Itachi’s hands were on either of our shoulders, “that’s enough.” I looked up. Itachi’s eyes could’ve been glowing red, “Deidara, it’s Sasuke’s birthday. And Sasuke, stop picking on Deidara’s size.”

Naruto was giggling behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, “Hey Deidara, I think both the Uchiha boys are very beautiful. And they have different pretty features. Itachi’s handsome dark, emotionless look, and Sasuke’s angsty, pouty, always-willing-to-fight, cute face...”

I turned to glare. That’s all I needed to do.

The blonde let go and ran to hide behind Itachi, “Save me from your scary little brother.”

Itachi chuckled, then pushed Naruto back toward me, “Fight your own battles, you’re an adult.”

Deidara was laughing, “You’re all truly adorable. Now let’s go eat!”

After the dinner that Itachi made, which was delicious, we all sat on the couch together to watch the movie “IT.” Naruto cuddled me the entire time. After the movie, he couldn’t decide whether he loved or hated it because he found it hilarious, but too disgusting. Deidara thought the movie didn’t have enough explosions. He kept saying that that would make it true art. Itachi loved it, and loved Deidara’s comment. He couldn’t stop laughing at him.

It was nice to see Itachi so happy with someone. My eyes went toward Naruto, who was talking to Deidara about something. I still can’t believe someone makes me feel like this, also. Naruto. You’re so perfect.

“Naruto,” I interrupted, “ready to go home? It’s getting late.” It was 11:27pm.

“Yeah, sure!” he grinned then stood up and hugged the others before walking toward the door. 

I waved toward them both, “Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad, little brother,” Itachi smiler.

“You better have!” Deidara grinned.

—

Naruto and I arrived back home. He yawned and stretched, causing his shirt to rise up off of his hips a bit. God, he’s so delicious.

“Naruto,” I spoke first. “It’s still my birthday.”

“Yeah,” he smiled softly, turning his face so we were looking toward each other. “I’ve still got to give you your gift.”

“You didn’t have to get me a gift.” I wonder what it is.

“Of course I did! You’re nothing but good to me,” he pulled a box out of his jacket and walked it toward me, our faces now really close, “Open it.”

I obliged, opening the box to reveal an Uzumaki Clan Crest on a necklace. Just like the Uchiha one I got for him on his birthday the first year we were dating. My eyes teared up slightly.

“Sorry it took so long for me to get you one,” he took it out and turned me around to put it on for me. “I had to research my mom’s clan a bit more. It had been a little difficult for me to do so,” he was fumbling with the clip of the necklace, I think a little too distracted to focus, “but yours means a lot to me. And it was how you first claimed me!” He finally got it, but I didn’t turn back around yet. I had to stop crying first. “I know we’re married now, but now everyone will know who the ring belongs to,” he giggled softly to himself. There was a pause. “Sasuke?”

I can’t say anything. The tears won’t stop. I love him so much. Will I ever not be a complete mess around him? Damn you, Naruto.

“Sasuke, are you okay?” the blonde shifted to try and get a look at my face. I dodged his eyes. “Sasuke, look at me!”

“No,” I finally managed, although it came out as a whisper.

“Are you crying?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie!”

I didn’t say anything.

“Sasuke?!” there was suddenly sadness in his voice, “Do you hate it or something?”

“No, idiot why would I hate it?” I finally found my voice. How could he be so stupid! “You really think I hate it so much, I started crying?” I turned around to face him, “No, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, you stupid idiot. I love it. I love it so much, I literally cried,” I grumbled. 

Naruto’s smile brightened the room. “It looks cute on you, and now we match,” he moved in toward me, “I love you, Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki. My favorite person. I’m really glad you love it.”

We kissed for a long time after that. I’ll never stop being surprised by Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. He’s the most unpredictable person I’ve ever met. And I will always be in love with him.


End file.
